Revelation
by punklau
Summary: Now with teenage children, how will AJ and Punk deal with their two daughters and son finding out about their own struggle to happiness back when they were little. How will their kids react to their father's past doings and mother's quest to stick by him? Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm here with a sequel for the Delicate Findings series. I plan on basically going more into depth of the stories from… Liesel and Harper's perspective as they've grown up. Normally Punklee fanfictions are associated with small children, and AJ and Punk adapting to parenthood, so I thought, why not have the kids grow up and build some sort of plot from that. Now obviously our favourite couple won't have aged, because they are too pure for that, LOL. So let's not imagine them all old and wrinkly. Hope you all enjoy! Oh and don't worry. This is just a first taster chapter. I will be continuing on with Loved Endlessly, but give this a read and review, let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Oh, there it is." Punk grinned, plucking a strand of hair from his wife's hair as they stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He stood behind her, revealing the first silvery grey hair spotted in her head as she gasped.

"Oh my god." She said, taking the hair and looking at it, "Is this it? Once one comes, they all start growing. That's what Elise said." AJ said as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to Elise." Punk said, "Here, find one on me, to make yourself feel better." He told her, leaning his head down as she looked with a grin.

"You're older than me, though. You're supposed to be getting grey hair." She said as he laughed sarcastically.

"Thanks very much." He said, feeling a small tug at a strand of his hair, straightening back up as AJ waved the half visible hair in front of him that was silvery grey, "Man, oh man." He sighed, "One down, thousands to go." He ran his hands through his hair, both of them suddenly jumping as they heard the front door bang shut, a collision of footsteps running up the stairs as they emerged into the hall.

"How was-"

"Shut up!" Jay, their fifteen year old son spat, walking into his room and slamming the door shut as Punk turned to AJ with a sigh.

"Nothing like the love from your only son." Punk smiled to his wife who just rolled her eyes.

"He really needs to cut that attitude out." AJ said with a small sense of anger, heading down the stairs as Punk followed, "I mean, I wasn't like that when I was fourteen." She said, "And neither were the girls."

"I was." Punk said, "In fact, I was worse." He said, heading into the kitchen with AJ who switched the kettle on.

"Well I don't care. He can't speak to us like that. Have you heard the foul things that come out his mouth when his friends are over."

"No, because I don't listen into his room from out in the hall." He raised his eyebrows as she scowled.

"I'm listening to see if he's in trouble or if he's doing things he shouldn't be." AJ told him.

"And is he?" Punk asked.

"No, but-"

"Well then leave him be. He's a teenager. He'll grow out of it." Punk told her.

"He's always been a mommy's boy. I feel like he doesn't even talk to me anymore." AJ sighed, leaning against the counter as Punk folded his arms.

"I highly doubt being his mom's best friend is gonna look cool." Punk laughed, "He isn't bad all the time. He just wants to be with his friends all the time." Punk shrugged.

"Stop sticking up for him." AJ shoved him playfully, "You're always meant to be on my side, Phil." She said as he laughed at her cute self.

"I am always on your side." He nodded, "But you gotta chill." He told her with a smile, wrapping his arms around her resisting body, pulling her in with a smug smile as she rolled her eyes, accepting the warm embrace nonetheless.

"Hey, dad can I borrow your car tonight?" Their oldest, and estimated maturest daughter walked into the kitchen. Liesel had grown up to be an extremely beautiful, confident, young girl who always liked to tell those around her, that she could handle it by herself. No mater how minor or major the situation. She was eighteen years of age, but in their eyes still just their four year old baby. Punk and AJ named her the maturest as she'd never gotten into any bother so far with any school, friends or boys… thankfully for Punk.

"Why?" Punk asked her, "Taking your brother and sister to the movies with your first pay cheque?" Punk smiled to her. She had recently gotten a job in a vet. She obviously didn't do any technical work, but she worked at the reception booking people in and answering the phone. Punk and AJ were both very proud of her.

"Yeah, as if." Liesel laughed, "I'm just going to a friends." She said casually.

"What friend?" Punk raised his eyebrows as AJ rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the kettle as she poured herself a coffee.

"Allison." Liesel said, "C'mon dad, I won't be late." She begged.

"It's just you and Allison?" He asked as Liesel nodded with a smile, "Alright, fine. Car keys are on the mantel in the living room." He told her as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, almost knocking him into this week.

It felt like just yesterday he was crouching down to lift her up for a hug. Now she was almost his height and moulding her pathway to adult life. It made him sad, but only for a few minutes, because then he thought about all the amazing times they had, as a family, the five of them, and how she was still his baby. They all were. Even Jay who liked to escape from a hug at any chance he got.

"Thank you." Liesel smiled, rushing away out of the kitchen and up stairs whilst Punk turned back to AJ.

"And where is-"

"Mom!" Harper yelled as she came through the front door, dumping her school bag down and storming through into the kitchen as AJ turned around to face her youngest daughter.

"What?" AJ said, "Did you have a good day at school?" She smiled.

Harper, just as beautiful as Liesel, however a little more mischievous, was turning seventeen soon. She had a great relationship with her parents, but somehow they were always grounding her or taking things from her.

"When can I get my phone back?" She asked, "C'mon I've went a full school week without it." She sighed, "I need it back."

"You don't _need_ it back. You want it back." Punk added as Harper scowled up at him.

"I didn't even deserve it taken off me." She groaned with frustration, "Tons of kids don't do their homework."

"Well I don't want you to be amongst those tons of kids, Harper." AJ said, "You get it back on Monday." She said as Harper rolled her eyes.

"Mom, please." Harper begged as Punk rolled his eyes, opening the kitchen drawer where the teens phone was and handing it to her as she snatched it quickly as AJ tutted, "Oh my god, thank you so much." Harper smiled, "Thank you thank you." She gushed, running away as AJ folded her arms, looking up at Punk with anger.

"Will you ever put your foot down with her?" AJ said, "She plays you like a fool." She chuckled lightly.

"I don't mind. I'm a sucker for her brown eyes." He shrugged, "And what's she gonna do? It's a phone."

"Well I don't want them walking all over us." She said.

"Oh, c'mon grandma, let's get you your TV shows on and your feet up." He joked, wrapping his arm around her as she held her mug of coffee carefully.

"Phillip Brooks, don't you dare call me grandma again." She said as he laughed, heading on into the living room with her for some peace and quiet, that would probably only last a few minutes no doubt.

* * *

The house was eventually quiet, which was nothing out of the ordinary for a Friday night. Having teen children meant more time to themselves again. More time to rely on them to look out for one another, and remind themselves why they had children in the first place. There was no feeding from bottles, changing diapers, running around after them anymore. They were young adults now.

Jay was upstairs in his room, having not came out since coming home from school. Harper had gone off to a friends house to stay over and Liesel had left to go to her friends house, with her father's car which he one hundred percent trusted her with.

"Hey, Jay." AJ knocked at her son's door, standing outside for a few minutes, but heading on in once realising he would not respond.

"Mom, what you doing? Get out of my room." Jay said, lying on his head bed, game console remote in hand as he paused hi game, looking over at his mom who folded her arms.

"You and me need to have a serious conversation, young man." She walked over to him, passing the messy room with distress and sitting down.

"Can't you talk to me later?" He asked her.

"No. Now." AJ said, "What's been going on with you recently? Why are you being so distant?" She asked, "And the way you talk to me and your father… it's not ok." She said, "What is it? Is it school? Your friends? Your sisters? A girl-"

"No, mom." Jay sighed, sitting up, "I just wanna be by myself, or with my friends. Stop worrying about me." He rolled his eyes.

"That's like telling water not to be wet." AJ said, "Isn't going to happen."

"Well can you at least try. If something was up I'd come to you." He told her, "I'm sorry for being cheeky. I'm just used to talking to my friends like that." He admitted, being old and wise enough to know when he had crossed a line, especially with his parents, who he did get on with. Especially his dad. Being the only son, he and his dad could escape to Cubs games or Blackhawks matches every now and then. And of course he had a great relationship with his mom also. He was just at an age where he didn't want to be bothered by them.

"Ok. Well in future think before you snap at us." She said, "You're still my baby. I just worry about you." She said, "Can I give you a kiss?" She asked with a smile as he shook his head.

"No-"

But she already quickly cupped his cheeks and planted a loud kiss on his cheeks, turning him red and angry.

"Ok, get out now." He wiped his cheek, "Please." He remembered as AJ chuckled.

"Ok, alright. I'm going." She said, "You're dad's gone out for pizza. He won't be long. Come down and get some, yeah?" She said as he nodded, turning back to his game as she smiled.

She guessed she was just a bigger worrier than Punk when it came to the kids. She didn't really understand phases. She thought there was a reason behind her sons strange nature as of late, but Punk was right, he was just being a typical teenage boy, declining kisses from his mom and forever wanting to be with his friends or playing his x-box. One of the two. But as long as she knew he was safe, she was quite content with him doing whatever it was he was happy doing.

* * *

"Does your dad just give you anything you ask?"

"No." Liesel tutted, "I'm not some spoiled brat, alright." She said, turning to her friend Allison in the car as they were parked outside a house, "So whose party is this?" Liesel asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Allison shrugged as Liesel turned to her with confusion.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Liesel shook her head.

"Well it's what everyone does, isn't it? Just show up at parties and look for some cute boys." She shrugged.

"No… I don't think people do, do that." Liesel said, "I thought you said it was a friend of your cousins." She said.

"Well it is, but I don't know her. She doesn't even go to our school." Allison said as Liesel sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"Are you kidding me, Allison? You know how my mom and dad are about-"

"Who cares about your mom and dad? They aren't here, are they? You've been living under a rock for the past year with your head in your books. It's time to get you out there."

"Well I want to pass my last year of high school, thank you very much. And I've just got a job, so there's that… look, I have not been living under a rock." She said, not wanting to be made out as some robotic, nerd. She wasn't. In fact, she had been approached by multiple boys before, but she had turned them down out of being uninterested in them.

"Oh, you have, Liesel." Allison laughed, "C'mon let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"I know no one here, Allison." Liesel spoke to her friend in the corner of the house party, a red plastic cup in her hand untouched to her lips. She wasn't used to parties or going out, and she had yet to experience her first drunken night. And it wasn't from the fear of her parents finding out. She was very confident and independent that she could tell them it was her decision and nothing to do with them, but it just didn't interest her. She believed that's why her mother and father trusted her so much.

"Well loosen up then, have a drink and mingle around. You can't tell me no one here catches your eye." Allison said as Liesel looked around.

"They all look really drunk, or too old or young. I don't know, I might just go." She shook her head, placing the cup on a cabinet beside her where many other empty cups were, "I'm not enjoying myself."

"C'mon, Liesel. Spring break wasn't created to sit at home studying."

"I don't sit at home and study." Liesel said, "Not all the time." She said. She really didn't. She'd go out with her sister. Or she'd help her dad at Invictus -the night club her father owned- or she'd go out with her mom. She wasn't just a study freak that hibernated in her room. Excuse her for wanting to do well with her exams.

"C'mon, I'm gonna introduce you to some friends of mine." Allison said, taking Liesel around the arm and parading her through the living room over into the corner where some boys stood.

"Who's your friend, Allison?" One of them piped up as Liesel rolled her eyes.

"This is Liesel Brooks. Liesel this is Danny, Jack and-"

"Did you say Brooks?" One of them asked for repetition as Liesel swallowed loudly.

"Yeah." Allison shook her head with confusion, "Why? What's the big deal?"

"Nothing." The boy shook his head in thought.

"Must be something." Liesel said feebly.

"It's nothing." He repeated, looking down at her as she nodded.

"Well, now that's cleared up." Allison began with a dramatic clap to her hands, "I'm gonna get a drink. You two look like you need a refill." She looked over to two of the boys standing, nodding for them to come over as Liesel sighed, knowing what her friend was doing.

"So where is it you stay?" The remaining and only boy left spoke as she faced up to her nerves and fears, despite not even knowing the boy.

"A few blocks away." She told him.

"How come I don't see you around school?" He asked her politely as she just shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just not that noticeable." She smiled, looking around at all the people, not being able to feel out of place. She had no experience in parties and what you done at them, and Allison wasn't a great deal of help.

"You look extremely uncomfortable right now." The boy laughed, "Is it me or is it the party? I can't tell." He said.

"It's not you." Liesel smiled, "I just don't come to these that often." She said.

"Yeah, I sorta got forced here by my friends too. I understand." He smiled as she nodded, "About the Brooks thing, it's just a name my dad always throws around to stay clear of. I'm sure it's nothing to do with you. I hope you don't think I was being weird." He chuckled nervously, not realising until now what a pretty girl he was talking to, and how he acted like such a jerk.

"Don't worry about it." Liesel said, letting it slide by her, not even taking in much what he was saying, "I didn't catch your name." She said.

"Oh, yeah." The boy shook his head, "I'm Scott." He told her as she smiled.

Was this now another thing she could tick off her high school life list. Having an awkward conversation with a boy who she had no clue even existed until right now?

* * *

"There's some leftover pizza in the kitchen if you want it." Punk turned to his son who entered the living room, collapsing on the couch across from him whilst he examined his mother's sleeping frame beside his father.

"Why is she sleeping? It's only-"

"She's tired." Punk said, "She's been working all week." Punk told his son who slugged over the couch. He was very proud of his son in all aspects possible. He was a smart, handsome young boy who Punk knew could do anything he wanted to in his life. He was slim and in good shape for a boy who ate the most junk food in the world. He was doing good at school and had a great bunch of friends. There was always the fears of him turning to other things like Punk, but Punk knew he and AJ had raised him better than that.

"Where is Harper and Liesel?" Jay asked. He was close to his sisters. More so Harper than Liesel. There was only one year between he and Harper, and they were familiar with each others friends and school life. Liesel sometimes acted like his mom and he really didn't like it, but he still loved her obviously.

"They're both staying with their friends." He said, "Why are you so interested?"

"House is quiet. That's all." Jay shrugged, "I have training tomorrow morning, you alright to drop me off?" He asked his father who nodded with a smile.

"I'll drop you off on my way to work." He nodded, "You got your kit washed from last night?" He asked.

"Yeah. Mom done it for me." Jay said as Punk nodded.

"Ok, well you better get to bed then if you're up early." He told his son who nodded and stood up, feeling quite tired as a matter of fact. He had football training in the morning and he was there all morning. He really did need to get to bed.

"Goodnight, dad." Jay said, watching his dad stick out his hand, indicating a small high five as he walked by.

"Goodnight, pal." Punk smiled, watching his son head on out of the living room and march on upstairs.

"We should have told him there." AJ opened her eyes, looking up at Punk who nodded, assuming she had woke from he and Jay's voices.

"I know." Punk said, "But something is telling me they aren't going to take it very well." AJ sighed as he shrugged.

"Maybe at first, but they'll adjust." Punk said.

"Will they?" AJ asked him, "This wasn't planned, Phil. I didn't expect to be having another baby whilst my oldest graduates from high school." She said, "It doesn't seem right. Aren't we too-"

"Don't say old." Punk shook his head, "Thousands of women only start having babies at your age right now. Just because we started early-"

"We're closer to being grandparents than parents right now." She tilted her head.

"Oh, April. Shut up." Punk just rolled his eyes, "So what, junior here has older parents and older siblings? We're still gonna love it. Stop being stupid." He said.

"I blame all this spare time in this quiet house." She rested her head on his shoulder, "I really hope they deal with it ok."

"They will." Punk said, "Look at Jack and Dennis. There was 16 years between them." Punk pointed out, "It's not like we're doing something completely out of the norm."

"I just thought we were done making babies." She admitted.

"What can I say? I'm still ticking pretty well." He joked as she shoved him playfully.

"Phil." She cringed, "I wonder what it is." She said, pressing her hand on her tummy with a small smile. It was a shock. In fact, shock was an understatement. She didn't expect to be pregnant again. She was quite content with her three children, but here she was, baby number four in the oven. They'd already been to their first scan and had known for quite a while now. They were just pushing it off to tell the kids because they both had a feeling that three older teens would not appreciate their mother and father having another baby. But they knew they'd come round eventually.

"I think it's a girl." Punk smiled, "What do you think?" He asked her.

Once the shock settled down, he realised that he was actually very happy about becoming a father again. Why wouldn't he be? He and AJ had the money, the room and most definitely the experience. And they also had a lot more time to concentrate on this baby without having to worry much about their older children. Unlike when Liesel, Harper and Jay were little, there wasn't much space between their ages, and they would totally drive them insane with their mischievous ways. Punk knew this would be a walk in the park, and he was looking forward to meeting his third daughter, or second son.

"I think it's a girl too actually." She said, "I've had no morning sickness yet. The girls never bothered me with morning sickness, just Jay. But I guess that could be conspiracy though." She said, "I'm actually really comfortable." She said. She supposed maybe that was because it was her fourth child and her body was able to cope better.

"Jay was a little shit." Punk joked with laughter, "Almost snapped your spine in two." He said, remembering the excruciating back pain AJ had received during her pregnancy with Jay. It was mainly because he was just such a big baby compared to what the girls were, and AJ's body just wasn't ok about it.

"And don't forget the two days I spent in labour with him." AJ rolled her eyes, "Oh, labour. I don't look forward to that." She sighed.

"Ahh, it's over and done with in a few minutes." Punk said as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, maybe the birth is. But what about the contractions for the forty eight hours before." She said, "Liesel had to be the easiest. God, I didn't even make it to hospital with her." AJ laughed.

"Feels like just yesterday she was being born." Punk admitted with surprise to his own tone.

"And now she's eighteen." AJ sighed loudly, resting her head on her husband's shoulder as Punk nodded.

"But we have this little one to look forward to." Punk smiled, placing his hand on her tummy, "Are you ready to go back fifteen years? The diapers, the night feeds, the spitting up." Punk laughed as she groaned.

"Oh, the night feeds." She sighed dramatically, "You were always good at those." She tapped his chest playfully as he smiled.

"Yeah, I recall as you would hit me on the face to go do it." He said, "Is it bad I'm excited? I mean, all we've done these past years is ground them, tell them off, help them with exams, drop them off at training or work, took them out driving lessons." He said, "Maybe a new baby is what we need." He shrugged with a smile. He knew AJ was just being self conscious and of course worrying what other people thought. She wasn't even that old. They both weren't. It just seemed that way because their children were older. He was very much looking forward to having another baby, and he knew deep down AJ was too.

* * *

 **A/N: Something is telling me three older teenagers aren't going to be happy about a new baby brother or sister. LOL. Let's see how things go in the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you home so early? I thought you were at the club all day?" AJ asked her husband who walked into the kitchen early afternoon.

"Dean and Sami were taking care of things." Punk said, "Where are the girls?" He asked curiously.

"Both sleeping." She said with rolling eyes, "Came home just after you left, been in bed since." She said.

"You're kidding." Punk shook his head, walking away out of the kitchen and upstairs, walking down the hall and bursting into Harper's room first. She was smack in the middle of her bed, out cold, no doubt having got very little sleep last night when staying with her friend. But Punk didn't care. He didn't want them wasting a day sleeping.

"Harper!" He yelled as she jumped out of her skin, opening her eyes and looking up at him, grunting to herself as she turned around on her side to face away from him.

"Dad, go away." Harper moaned.

"It's one in the afternoon." He spat, walking over to her window and opening the curtains as she moaned.

"Mom! Get dad out my room!" She yelled as Punk shook his head.

"What's mom gonna do? Fight me?" Punk asked, "Get up." He said, walking out of the room and across the hall into Liesel's, almost the exact same sight, only she was still in her clothes from last night, and practically hanging off her bed.

"Liesel!" He yelled to his eldest daughter who was a much more deeper sleeper than Harper. She could sleep through hurricanes if she had to, "Liesel!" He yelled, this time shoving her slightly as she jumped, grabbing his wrist and twisting it as she lifted her head.

"Who's there?" She jumped, hair over her face.

"You have got to stop going to those self defence classes." Punk groaned, shaking his wrist off as she rolled on her back, placing her hands over her face and groaning.

"Dad, get out of my room. It's still night time." She groaned as Punk scowled.

"It's not. It's one in the afternoon. Jay was up at six this morning, out at training. Maybe you should take a page out of his book."

"Good for Jay." Liesel said as Punk placed his hands on his hips.

"Get up, get dressed, and get your butt downstairs within the next ten minutes." He said as she grabbed a cushion and threw it at him on his way out.

This. This was the exact reason why he was excited to have another baby. No back chat, no snidey comments, no arguing back and playing by their own rules.

* * *

Later on, after Jay got home from training, AJ and Punk had gathered them all in the kitchen to talk to them about the new baby. They couldn't push it off any longer. AJ was already showing. She was surprised none of them had picked up on it, but then again, they probably just thought she was putting on weight because they were selfless teenagers.

"Pass me the milk." Harper looked across at her brother who was pouring himself cereal, leaving the milk beside him with a smirk purposely so she couldn't reach it, "Pass it to me, you little brat." She spat whilst Liesel sat beside her rolling her eyes.

"Come get it." Jay said, waving the carton of milk around as his father came behind him and snatched it from him, "Hey!"

"I don't even wanna question why you three are eating cereal in the middle of the day." He told them, sitting the milk down for Harper who smiled, glaring at Jay.

"We're sitting here waiting." Liesel said, "What is it you want to talk about? Because I have things to do." She said.

"Like what?" Punk folded his arms, "You're off school."

"Like see that boy she met last night." Harper grinned as Punk almost choked on the fresh air.

Liesel pinched Harper's arm painfully as she squealed.

"I don't wanna know." Punk shook his head, all the while AJ entered the kitchen to her destructive family, silencing them all.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "If you guys don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. Ok?" She told them as they exchanged confusing looks to each other, "I'm gonna have another baby." She sad.

Liesel's spoon fell into her bowl of cereal whilst Jay cringed to himself.

"You have got to be kidding me." Liesel said.

"But mom… you're old." Jay said.

"Hey! Cut it out." Punk said, "She isn't old. We just had you all young." He said, "How about you guys stop thinking about yourselves." He said.

"I'm eighteen. Who has ever been able to say their mom is having a baby when they're eighteen? That's so embarrassing." Liesel ran her hands over her face.

"It isn't that bad." Harper turned to Liesel as Punk smiled to himself, winking over to Harper who grinned.

"What did I say?" AJ said, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." She said as Liesel nodded.

"Fine." She stood up from the table, leaving the room as Punk rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know old people still had sex." Jay looked across to Harper as AJ and Punk sighed dramatically.

"I'm done." AJ laughed with exhaustion, walking out of the room and away into the living room.

"Stop calling her old." Punk said, "She's having a hard time with this. She's already feeling bad enough." He explained to them, "Don't you care that she's upset?" He said, talking to Jay specifically who stayed silent.

He was disappointed in Liesel and Jay. Especially Liesel. He supposed he expected nothing but cheek from Jay, but he expected better from Liesel. She was supposed to be the oldest, setting a good example. But instead she was acting like such a child, storming away to her room because she couldn't have her way. He was very mad.

He left the kitchen and headed into the living room where AJ was sitting on the couch drying her tears as he sighed.

"April, don't listen to them." He said, even more angry now that their children had made his wife extremely upset.

"They think I'm too old." She cried as he sat down beside her.

"You aren't too old. It's them that are old. They'll come round. Harper seems ok about it, Jay will come round, and I'll talk to Liesel." He said, "Please don't be upset." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

"What if they don't love the baby? Or they don't want to be there for it?" She asked.

"They will." Punk said, "Don't cry. C'mon." He said, wiping her tears as she leaned into him.

"Do you ever just… wish they were young again? When their words didn't hurt you." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk laughed softly, "But they don't mean to hurt you. They love you." He told her, "Just give them a bit of time." He said, hearing footsteps begin to climb down the stairs as he got up, watching Liesel zoom past him, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out." Liesel said.

"You're acting like a child, Liesel." Punk said, "You've hurt your mom."

But she continued her steps, opening up the front door and leaving the house, slamming the door shut as Punk just rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you going?" AJ asked Punk, turning around to see him putting on his sweater and reaching for his car keys that were on the coffee table.

"Out to get Liesel." Punk said.

"You don't know where-"

"Where does she always go when she's feeling sorry for herself?" Punk asked her as she nodded, "I won't be long, yeah?" He smiled as she nodded, pressing a kiss on her cheek and quickly leaving to catch up with his daughter. He was so hurt that his wife felt upset, about something that they should have been celebrating. Liesel had no right to be so selfish and repulsed by having a new brother or sister. So what there was a big age gap? It just meant this new baby had three incredible siblings looking out for it.

He drove to where he knew Liesel would be, parking the car and heading through the gates as he scuffed along the grovel pathway, spotting her sitting down on a bench just across from his father's grave. He had told all of his children about his father, but with no back story. He chose to neglect telling them about Jack and everything in between. The important stuff, he guessed. He told all three of them that if they ever needed to talk to someone, to get out the house and get some fresh air, they could come here. Harper and Jay didn't bother much, but he always found Liesel down here.

"Thought I'd find you here." Punk said, sitting down on the bench beside her as she fidgeted around with her hands, "I think you owe your mother a huge apology." He said, "Do you realise that the entire time, since we've found out, she's been constantly worried about what you guys will think." He told her.

"I just didn't think I'd be eighteen and telling people my mom is pregnant." She shrugged, "It's weird."

"No it isn't." Punk shook his head, "Your mom and I aren't old." He said, "Tons of couples don't even start having kids until they're our age." He said, "You realise you overreacted, right?" He said.

"I don't think I did." Liesel folded her arms firmly, "We don't even have room for another baby? And… I-I'm happy with one brother and one sister." She said.

"So as long as you're happy, everything is ok?" He asked her, "You're being selfish."

"No, you and mom are being selfish." She said, "I'm graduating this year, I don't need a screaming baby keeping me up all night. Harper will end up dropping it and Jay can't even make himself his own breakfast in the morning. So if you expect us to help out then-"

"I expect you to be ok with it. We don't need help, that was never mentioned, you're just assuming these things because you're thinking about yourself." He said.

"Stop making it out like I'm being selfish." Liesel said.

"You are being selfish. I've only been talking to you for five minutes and the only word that I've heard coming out your mouth is I." He said as she turned away from him, knowing it to be true, "Would you rather us happy, and having another baby? Or me and your mom split up, arguing over custody and having two separate homes? You don't realise how lucky you are." He said, "A baby isn't going to change anything. Not anything that we can't deal with anyway."

"Won't it be weird for you?" She asked.

"What? Because I have three bratty teenage children just now? It might be. But I'm looking forward to it, and I want your mom to look forward to it too, but she just keeps putting herself down because she thinks she's too old." Punk said.

"Won't it be weird for the baby? I mean, when it's still a kid… I might be having kids of my own."

"Are you trying to hurt me?" He asked as she smiled. But he knew it was very true, he could play protective father all he wanted, but most likely when this baby was ten or eleven, Liesel would possibly have children of her own, "You might, but what's the big deal with that?"

"It's just strange." She shrugged.

"Well you stand alone with that opinion. Harper is dealing with it fine. Jay… well, Jay is Jay." Punk said as Liesel smiled, "And for your information, you'll have graduated before the baby comes anyway." He told her, "Your mom is due in the middle of Summer."

"I just, don't want to have a different relationship with the baby to what I have with Harper and Jay." She said.

"You're gonna have a great relationship with it. You all are. Maybe you won't realise it just now, but when it's here, and you get to hold it and feed it… you'll fall in love." He said, "Do you not remember when Jay was born, you wouldn't let anyone touch him. Not even me. You were just turning four and you would stand by his crib all day." He said, "Maybe it won't be the same, but you aren't gonna love it any less."

"Did I really hurt mom?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk said, "She's upset." He nodded.

"Well I didn't mean it." She said, finally seeing sense now.

"I know you didn't, but she's still hurt, and you need to apologise." He said as she just nodded, "And in future, don't overreact to things that don't need to be overreacted." He told her as she just rolled her eyes.

"How have you and mom managed to last this long? I mean, three kids, thousands of years with one another, and you still love each other." She said.

"Because you don't fall out of love." He told her, "It's not been all sunshine and rainbows anyway. We had it tough when we met." He said as she laughed.

"Like how?" She laughed as he soon realised he couldn't expand and had to think of something quickly.

"Well, you came along pretty quickly. We had a lot of doubts." He shrugged, "But we overcame all of those things." He told her as she smiled.

"I hope one day, I find someone who loves me as much as you love mom." She said as he smiled, touched by her words as she leaned into him.

"You will." Punk nodded, "If they love you any less, then they'll find themselves here." He said, looking around the cemetery as she smacked him hard but with laughter, "You're still my baby. No matter what boys you start seeing, if you have jobs and graduate, if you drive and make your own decisions." He said, "You'll always be my baby." He told her, kissing her head as she smiled.

"I'm sorry for overreacting." She apologised, knowing she was in the wrong, "This baby is gonna be really lucky." She said as Punk smiled.

* * *

Punk and Liesel eventually headed home where AJ was dozing on and off on the couch. Harper had gone to bed whilst Jay was no doubt in his room playing video games.

Punk wandered away into the kitchen to let Liesel go talk to her mother on her own.

"Mom..." Liesel said quietly as AJ turned to see her eldest daughter creeping into the living room.

"Here to tell me how old I am again?" AJ asked. Believe it or not, Liesel had taken her stubborn attitude and quick wit from her mother herself.

"N-No." Liesel shook her head, "I just wanted to apologise for how I reacted. I just- I didn't think before I spoke, and I'm… I'm really ok about this." She said.

"Oh, well I'm glad I got your approval, Liesel." AJ shook her head, folding her arms and turning away from her daughter who stood looking down at the ground. She couldn't help but see the sincere apologetic features of her daughter, "Come sit with me." AJ told her as she looked up with a small smile, taking a seat next to her mother.

"I really am sorry." Liesel said.

"I know." AJ nodded, "I know how old I am, Liesel. And I know, it may not be that common for woman my age to have another baby, but it's happening." She said.

"You aren't old, mom. I was just… I was upset. I didn't mean what I said. You can still pass for twenty. Remember that time you got ID'd when you were buying Uncle Dean his beer at the store?" She reminded her mom who laughed and nodded.

"You really don't think I'm too old?" AJ asked.

"No one does." Liesel shook her head, "The baby is gonna be so lucky to have you and dad." She said as AJ smiled.

"I love you." AJ smiled, flicking under her chin as Liesel smiled.

"I love you too." Liesel smiled, really taking into thought about her actions tonight. She really had amazing parents, and being rude to them over something that was meant to be wonderful wasn't right. She felt awful, but better now for apologising to her mother, and she hated to admit it after her fuss she made, but she was actually looking forward to meeting her new little brother or sister. She was sure her, Harper and Jay would look out for him/her always.

"So are you gonna tell me who this boy is that you met? Do I know him?" AJ asked as Liesel sank back into the couch with a sigh.

"I swear, I'm gonna stop telling Harper things." Liesel groaned, "He's nothing. I just met him last night." She told her mother.

"And was he nice? What did he say to you? C'mon, it's been a long time since I've had high school talk." She said as Liesel smiled.

"It was just small talk. But he said something funny about my last name. Said his father told him to be weary of the Brooks name or something like that." Liesel shook her head as AJ stiffened, but acted as casual as she could nodding.

"What's his name?" AJ asked.

"Scott. I didn't catch his last name. That's how little we talked." Liesel said.

"But do you like him?" AJ asked as Liesel just shrugged.

"He's cute, but I don't know, he's sort of… in the eye of the school, like a guy every girl would want to date and probably has." Liesel said, "I don't wanna waste my time." She said. She of course could talk to her mother more openly about things like this rather than her father who just got awkward and protective.

"Every girl wanted to date your father, but I snatched him." AJ said as Liesel rolled her eyes, mildly embarrassed but laughing a little.

"Yeah, that's right. You snatched him in _that_ bar all those years ago." Liesel laughed as AJ just forced a smile, "Well, I'm not gonna get caught up in it all. I'm focusing on school work." She said, "Which reminds me, I have studying to do." She said as AJ nodded.

"Ok, but don't be up too late." She said as Liesel nodded, rushing away out the living room, passing her father on the way and saying goodnight to him as he made his way into the living room.

"Mission accomplished?" Punk smiled, collapsing down beside AJ who was lost in her thought, "Oh, God… what has she said now?" Punk asked, seeing the colour draining out of AJ, "Or are you going to be sick, because I'm gonna clear off you know how the sound-"

"Shh… no, no… I'm fine." AJ waved her hand as he nodded.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"How long are we gonna keep lying to them?" AJ asked him.

"About what-"

"Oh, don't play fool. You know what." AJ said as Punk sighed, "We've brought them up on this false fantasy that you picked me up from a bar and we had a happily ever after. They know nothing about Jack. Nothing about Dennis. Nothing about what you used to do-"

"You think I want to tell them all of that?" He asked her.

"They're gonna find out soon enough anyway." AJ said, "I'd rather they heard it from us than anyone else." She said.

"Who else is gonna be telling them things?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Anyone could tell them. The name Brooks isn't exactly a loved name around here. And none of them know that yet, because we've made them believe we've been this homey family since the minute we got together." AJ said.

"You want me to tell my fifteen, sixteen and eighteen year old that I've killed people? That I was part of a gang with my uncle who posed as my father for the entirety of my life. You want me to tell them that on our first meeting I pushed you up against a wall and scared you to death?" He asked.

" _Elise!" Punk yelled, hearing his voice echo the room, walking further in as he looked around, "Elise get your ass out here!" He yelled._

" _She isn't..."_

 _Punk silenced the voice behind him, turning around and quickly pushing the girl against one of the mirrors, watching her look up in fear, "Where is she?" Punk asked, gripping the girls shoulders tightly as she looked up, wincing, trying to wriggle out of his grip, "Tell me right now." Punk said._

" _Not until you tell me who you are." AJ spat, never being so scared in her life, yet not being so dumb as to slip out to this dangerous and terrifying man where Elise and Toni had gone._

" _Are you fucking with me?" Punk stared down at her, "Tell me. Where. She is." Punk spat slowly, watching as the young girl looked up at him._

"They are our children, they deserve the truth." AJ said as he sighed unhappily.

"I don't want them to know what a horrible man I am." He said honestly.

"You were never a horrible man, and you never will be." She said, cupping his cheek, "They're gonna find out eventually. Wouldn't you rather it be now rather than later?"

"I'd rather they didn't find out at all." Punk said, taking AJ's hand from his cheek, "I'm gonna go- go have a shower."

"It's 11pm, Phil just-"

"I've had a long day." He replied, standing up and leaving the living room as she sighed, rolling her head back exhaustedly whilst rubbing her tummy slowly. She wouldn't let their fourth child be brought up into lies they had made to accumulate their children's opinions on them. The truth had to be revealed sooner rather than later.

* * *

 **A/N: I wonder if Liesel will find out before her mom and dad get a chance to explain? How would the kids react? It will come soon. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Your mom is having a baby?" Allison asked, sitting across from Liesel at lunch the next day in school.

"Yeah." Liesel nodded, "I was freaked out at first, but… I'm ok about it now." Liesel said as Allison smiled.

"What are you hoping for? Boy or girl?" Allison asked.

"I don't know actually. I think another boy would be nice. For Jay's sake." Liesel shrugged, "But anyway, what did you get on that quiz first period? I think I messed it up." She said as she felt company sit down beside her and around them.

"Sorry… there's no other seats. Do you mind?" Scott, the boy she'd met at the weekend said, turning to her as she shook her head.

"N-No." Liesel said, "I don't mind." She smiled.

"How'd you think you done on the quiz first period?" Scott asked.

"We were just talking about it." Liesel said, "I think I messed it up, but I think that with everything after I do it." She admitted as he laughed.

"I do the same." He said, "You don't happen to be doing anything later, do you?" He asked as she glanced to Allison who was smirking.

"No. I don't think so." She said.

"I know you got an A in history last year, I'm finding it tough… I was wondering-"

"If I'd help you?" She asked, "Is that still a pick-up line these days?" She laughed to herself as he smiled watching her, "I don't mind helping you." She said genuinely.

"Great." Scott smiled, "And if there's anything you need help with..."

"I'm ok." Liesel smiled, "I'll get you outside the school after the bell." She told him as he nodded.

"And don't worry, I have a car. We won't have to take a bus." He told her, "Oh, wait… don't you have a car?" He asked as she shook her head, "But at that party you said you drove-"

"Oh, yeah. That was my dad's. I have a license, I just… don't have my own car yet. I actually don't mind walking places or taking transport." She admitted.

"You seem like the type of girl to get a car as soon as you get your license in the door." He laughed as she raised her eyebrows.

"So, spoilt?" She asked with a grin as he realised he had offended her.

"No… no, not spoilt. Just… lucky." He shrugged as she laughed at him panicking.

"Well my dad offered to help me out, but he wasn't just going to hand me a car overnight." She said, "How'd you get yours?"

"It's my dad's old car. He got a new one, and his old one was still running pretty good." He said, "It's a life saver sometimes." He told her.

"I bet." Liesel nodded, turning to Allison who wouldn't stop smiling her way, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she liked it.

* * *

"So, how have we been feeling?" A midwife asked AJ whilst running the probe over her gelled tummy, a visible bump now sitting on her figure, just like she had with Liesel and Harper. Jay at this stage was huge and already causing her problems. She truly did believe it was a girl, and so did Punk.

"Good." AJ smiled, "Surprisingly good actually." She said, surprised herself at how good and well she had been feeling.

"When is it we can find out what it is?" Punk asked, sitting down beside AJ, holding her hand whilst he looked on at the monitor. Believe it or not, he was still getting goosebumps. He couldn't help it. The feeling never changed.

"How far along are you just now?" The midwife asked as AJ answered straight away.

"Four and a half months along." She said.

"Another few weeks." The midwife said, "We could give you it just now, but I can't guarantee the accuracy. It'll be a definite answer in a few weeks. You can just make another appointment when you head out." She said as Punk nodded, "Any preferred gender?" She asked.

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Oh, dear." The midwife laughed a little as AJ and Punk looked at one another with confusion.

"I thought you said you wanted a girl?" Punk asked her, surprised that she said that she would prefer a boy. Of course they knew the ritual. As long as it was healthy they would be satisfied, but really… of course they had their own preferences.

"I said I thought it was a girl." AJ said, "I'd love another boy." She said as Punk smiled.

"I've been told boys are a lot easier." The midwife smiled, "But I'm sure this little baby is going to get lots of love regardless." She smiled, "Here is your picture." She handed it to AJ, another picture to add to the box of sonograms AJ had, from Liesel all the way through to baby number 4.

* * *

"You fancy some lunch?" Punk asked AJ as they drove home from the hospital.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, putting the ultrasound picture into her purse and deciding quickly where to go for lunch. Since Punk was very generous with acquainting to her cravings, they stopped into a chinese restaurant for some late lunch, early dinner. Seen as their children made their own ways home, could cook their own dinner (sometimes) and had their own key to the house, they didn't have to worry about being back or picking them up.

"I am starving." AJ admitted, studying the menu, wanting to order a bit of everything.

The waitress came over and took their orders, which was quite a lot for just two people, but technically they were counting in a third person for the baby.

"You zoned out on me last night. I didn't know you were so tired." She told him as he nodded. When he had escaped her for his shower, she came upstairs to find him collapsed in their bed, fast asleep. Whether if it was to avoid talking to her about the subject he wished to neglect, she didn't know.

"I was up from the crack of dawn taking Jay to training, and then I worked a few hours at Invictus." He said, "And maybe I just wanted to ditch the subject of conversation you were going on about." He admitted.

"You know I'm right though, don't you?" She said as he nodded, but shook his head at the same time, confused.

"I don't know." He said, "I'd rather they just… didn't know. No one would get hurt." He said.

"But they have a right to know, and they're all old enough to deal with it in their own ways." She said.

"Old enough? I had to make our eighteen year old daughter apologise to you for being mad about having a new baby." He said, "What makes you think she's gonna let this pass when she finds out. She'll hate me. They all will." Punk said as AJ shook her head.

"They won't. We'll make them understand the position you were in. They know who you really are. You'll never be a cold-blooded killer in their eyes." She said.

"I might turn out to be." He said, "Once they find out, you don't know how they react to it. What if Jay thinks that's what he should do? What if Liesel wants nothing to do with me anymore? What if Harper can't deal with it all? You know how she gets. She panicks." He said as AJ nodded.

"I know she does." AJ said. For Harper being probably their most outgoing child, she had very bad anxiety and suffered frequently from panic attacks. Whether it be over school or homework or bad situations. Punk didn't know what this would do to her if she found out. He didn't want to tear everything apart in their family, "They have to know, Phil. Wouldn't you rather it come from us than someone else? At least then, we can expand and explain on everything."

"Why do you keep saying that? Who is it you've been talking to?" He asked with confusion.

"No one." AJ said, "It's Liesel. She's been seeing this boy who told her that his father told him to be weary of the Brooks name." She said as Punk ran his hand through his hair, "Don't worry, she thought nothing of it, and I don't think this boy did either." She said.

"Well who is this boy? Maybe I'll just go talk to him." He said with anger, "I didn't know Liesel was seeing-"

"She isn't. Well, she told me she isn't." AJ shrugged, "That isn't the point though, the point is, she deserves to know, they all do. So they can defend themselves, and they don't have to be told to their faces from someone else." She said.

"How do I even start on explaining it to them?" Punk shook his head.

"You just start from the beginning." AJ said, "You don't have to tell them alone. I'll be with you." She said, "It's the right thing to do." She told him as he nodded.

"I know." He said, "Ok, but if everything falls apart, I'm gonna need you to help me piece it back together." He said, knowing this wouldn't go smoothly. He was certain.

"I'm not going anywhere." She told him with a smile, just in time for their food coming which was such a relief for AJ's rumbling tummy.

* * *

"You have such a nice home." Liesel admitted as Scott came back through from the kitchen into the dining area, handing her the drink she had requested whilst he sat back down to his books, "It's huge."

"Really? I guess I take it for granted then." He said.

"I'll probably be moving soon." Liesel said.

"How come?" He asked.

"My mom is having a baby. There's no room, and I won't be sharing a room with my sister." She said as Scott laughed.

"I like Harper, she's funny." Scott smiled, "She's on the school's Basketball team isn't she?" He asked as she nodded.

"Unfortunately Harper and Jay got the athletic gifts." Liesel laughed.

"And you got all the brains." Scott said as Liesel smiled, hearing the front door open suddenly as Scott looked up, "Shit. I didn't think my dad would be home until later."

"It's ok." Liesel shook her head, watching as his father, to who she assumed, walked into the living room and towards them.

"You didn't tell me we were having company, Scott." Scott's dad, Curt said.

"I didn't think you'd be home." Scott admitted, turning to Liesel who was just smiling to herself and reading over the books in front of her.

"Pretending you're studying?" Curt asked as Scott groaned, "Aren't you gonna introduce me." He said.

"Yes, of course." Scott said sarcastically, "Dad, this is Liesel Brooks, Liesel this is my dad, Curt." Scott said as Liesel smiled to the man politely.

"Brooks, huh?" Curt said as Liesel's smile faded out whilst Scott shook his head.

"Dad-"

"Yeah. Brooks." Liesel nodded confidently, not afraid to defend her own name, despite not knowing anything about what was against it, "What's so strange about my last name?" She laughed awkwardly, looking to Scott who just shrugged and turned back to his father.

"Just takes me back." Curt said, "Let me guess, your mom is Elise-"

"That's my aunt." Liesel said, "How-How do you know my family?" Liesel shook her head.

"Oh, so your dad is Phil." Curt said, "How is he these days?"

"You know my dad?" Liesel asked.

"On a first name basis, you could say that." Curt said, "You poor thing, you don't know anything do you?" He said as Liesel just looked to Scott who stayed silent, "How about you stay for dinner..."

"No, I think I'll take her home." Scott said, not agreeing with how his father was treating Liesel, who was clearly clueless to many things.

"No." Liesel shook her head, "I'd like to stay. If that's ok." She looked up at his dad who nodded with a smile. She didn't know why, but she felt like this man knew more about her family than she did, but she couldn't tell if it was things she wanted to know. But she was a curious girl, and extremely capable of handling anything. At least, that's what she thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Liesel find out anything before Punk gets a chance to explain? More coming soon. Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So if it's a girl, can I name it?" Harper asked, sitting in the living room with Jay and her parents, looking on at the ultrasound picture that her mother and father had brought home with them. She seemed to be the most interested in the new baby, and it never failed to make AJ or Punk smile.

"I'm naming it if it's a boy." Jay said, looking on at the TV as Punk sniggered.

"You'd call it burrito or something." Punk said as Jay laughed.

"No, I'm calling my own kid that." Jay laughed, "Burrito and Taco Brooks." He smiled as Harper rolled her eyes at the stupid behaviour of her younger brother.

"So we don't get to have any input?" AJ asked with a chuckle, "We think it's a girl." AJ said.

"Why?" Jay rolled his head back, "Why do I need three sisters? Two is more than enough." Jay said as AJ and Punk laughed. Jay never failed to humour everyone in the house. He got his joking side from his father… in fact, he was very much identical to his father in every aspect.

"We don't know for definite, Jay." AJ laughed.

"When do you find out?" Harper asked, sitting on the chair in her pyjamas, hugging her knees.

"Can we bet money?" Jay asked with excitement.

"Few weeks." Punk told his daughter, "And no." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded with him, waiting until she looked away to nod to his son who laughed.

"Where is Liesel? It's getting late." AJ said, glancing at the clock, "She didn't get on the school bus?" She asked her children who shook their head in sync.

"I saw her waiting on that Scott guy after the bell." Jay said as AJ smiled to herself when feeling Punk stiffen.

"Ok, since she's not in the room..." Punk leaned forward, "Who is this guy? Where is he from?" Got any pictures?" He asked his two youngest children as AJ shoved him.

"Phil." She tutted.

"Are you serious?" Harper laughed.

"He's on the football team." Jay said, "He was the one that broke my collarbone last season." Jay tutted as AJ shook her head.

"You said that was an accident." AJ said.

"Well it was, but… I mean, it still hurt." Jay said, "He isn't my favourite person."

"So he's violent? Wonderful." Punk smiled, "What else?"

"Liesel can handle herself." Harper said, "Scott is nice. Trust me." Harper nodded.

"Just relax." AJ said quietly to Punk who collapsed back down against the couch.

A few minutes later, they heard Liesel come home through the door, trailing into the living room with bloodshot eyes, turning to her parents and staring intently at her father.

"Hey." AJ smiled, looking up at Liesel, noticing her eyes odd and her presence a little uncertain, "Liesel..." AJ said slowly as Punk now turned to his daughter, watching as she stared at him with disgust.

"You ok?" Punk asked, now getting Jay and Haper's attention who turned to look at their older sister.

"Who is Jack?" Liesel asked as Punk's stomach turned inside itself. He would have rathered she was upset over a boy than call that into question.

"Liesel." Punk shook his head as AJ ran her hands through her hair.

"Tell me that it's a lie. Tell me you weren't part of a- of some sort of gang." She dried her tears as Jay and Harper sat up with confusion, "You were?" She asked, spotting her father in silence for the first time, looking down at the ground.

"Sit down." AJ said to Liesel as the stubborn eighteen year old shook her head and folded her arms.

"Not until I get answers." Liesel said, her hands shaking as her father stood up.

"Sit down." Punk said as Liesel stood still, "Liesel, sit down!" Punk raised his voice as Liesel gave in and took a seat next to her mother. She felt numb and cold, and never opened to trusting anyone again. She thought the one person, the one man in her life that would always give her the truth was her father, but she was proved wrong tonight, and she didn't know how to feel about this news.

"Since all three of you are here, and you..." Punk turned to Liesel, "Have obviously been talking to people. I think it's time you guys know something." He said, "So I was born into a bad life. My mom and dad were really young. My mom had two brothers, Jack and Dennis… and they were really good friends with my dad. And they all ran a business." He said as AJ nodded, it feeling weird to be reliving this story. It felt like just yesterday everything was being revealed to Punk himself, and now he was standing telling their own children.

"What kind of business?" Jay asked curiously as Liesel stared at her father coldly. He couldn't help not notice and feel ashamed. She had clearly been told a lot. Maybe not all the details, but the important stuff. The bad stuff.

"People came to us if they wanted help." Punk said, hoping his children could be smart enough to catch on.

"Help with what?" Harper shook her head.

"Well-" Punk began but Liesel jumped in.

"People went to dad with tons of cash and asked him to kill people for them." Liesel spat, "Didn't they?"

"Yes. But it's not as bad as it sounds." Punk said as Liesel laughed.

"Let your father explain." AJ said, noticing Jay had gone a little white, and Harper was still hugging her knees, but a little tighter now.

"I was born into that, and when I was two… my dad died." Punk said, "And my Uncle Jack took me in and brought me up as his own. My mom then died in childbirth with Elise a few years later, which left me and Elise with my Uncle Jack, who we thought was our dad." He said, "I didn't have much of a choice to grow up into the business. Jack taught me it all from the age of thirteen. He never let me go to school, and when he did I would just get kicked out." He shrugged.

"So you… killed people for money? Innocent people?" Jay asked as Punk nodded. It was without a doubt the hardest thing ever, telling them this, all their faces dropping at this revelation.

"I wasn't torture. We didn't mess people about or-"

"You killed innocent people! Hundreds of them!" Liesel shouted, "Do not even try justify yourself."

"Did you know this?" Harper turned to her mother.

"Yeah. I knew." AJ said.

"And you just, went off with him at some bar and was ok with what he'd done?" Liesel asked her mother.

"We didn't meet in a bar." AJ said, "I was friends with your aunt Elise, he came looking for her one day and we met. It wasn't… the best first encounter, but it didn't take me long to figure out he was a good man." AJ said.

"You're a fool." Liesel shook her head as AJ rolled her eyes.

"You know everyone isn't perfect, right?" AJ spat as Liesel scowled.

"Did you find out that… this guy wasn't your dad?" Harper asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. When you were just a baby actually. He was a bad man." Punk said, "He stole you from us." Punk looked at Liesel, "Took you to Russia and put you in an orphanage." He said.

"Yeah? Well maybe this Jack guy figured out that was for the best." Liesel spat, "Maybe I would have been better off in an orphanage." She said as AJ sighed, looking up at her husband who struggled to think of much else to say.

"When did you stop?" Jay asked.

"Just before Harper was born." Punk said, "We got married, Jack went to prison, we had Harper, things were good. I was at college. I was trying my hardest to be a good dad." He said, "And then Jack got out, and he told me that he wasn't really my dad, that he was my uncle. But that was after I'd shot him." He said, "He died within minutes." He said, "I'm sorry that wasn't what you guys wanted to hear. And I'm sorry you got stuck with me as a dad, but I'm not like that anymore. You guys changed me. Your mom changed me. I'm not that man anymore." He said.

"Didn't you… didn't you care that these people you were killing… these innocent people… had families?" Liesel asked.

"Of course I did, but I had a job and I had to do it."

"No one was forcing you." Liesel said.

"You don't know anything. You weren't even born when it was really bad. When I met your mom, I started thinking about my options. She made me realise there was more to life than what I was doing."

"It shouldn't have took you a wife to realise what you were doing was wrong." Liesel said, "I'm disgusted to call you my dad." She shook her head, standing up as AJ grabbed her back by the hand.

"Liesel-"

"You're just as bad." Liesel snatched her hand away from her mother's grasp, "Staying with someone like that. Bringing children into a world with that going on."

"I'm sorry." Punk said, not knowing what else he could say.

"Whatever. I'm going out." Liesel said as AJ stood up.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked, worried that Liesel would go out and do something unlike her.

"I don't care. Anywhere is better than here." She spat, rushing out of the living room and heading out of the house as Punk turned to look from Jay to Harper who sat in silence.

"I'm gonna… go to bed." Jay announced, standing up awkwardly, not knowing what to say really. He was a little shocked. Never what he thought that his father would have such a viscious past. Yet, he wasn't completely disgusted like Liesel. He knew his father. He still trusted him. He just didn't know what to say.

"Jay..." Punk sighed.

"No, I'm ok." Jay nodded, "It's just getting late." He said, "Goodnight." He said, turning to his mom and forcing a smile out as she smiled back. She was proud of her son. She was sure of it, he was going to grow up into a handsome, independent, smart man.

Punk turned to Harper who stood up to, and to his surprise, she made her way over to him, wrapping her thin arms around him and resting her head against his chest as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, taking all the comfort in the world from it. Why was it, that his youngest children knew how to react and behave better than his oldest? He thought Liesel was always the strong and courageous one.

"It's ok." Harper said as AJ smiled, sitting down as Punk shut his eyes, enjoying the warm hug from his youngest daughter.

"Thank you." Punk whispered. He still believed there was more to expand on to his kids. He wanted them to know every little detail, but what he had told them was plenty for one night. He'd just have to break it all in a bit at a time. He was just glad two thirds of his children were accepting him and his past. It wasn't like he was that man anymore. He was there father. He loved them more than anyone else ever could.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Harper said, pulling back as Punk nodded with a smile, "Goodnight." She said, turning to her mom, "Goodnight, mom." She said to her mother.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." AJ smiled, watching Harper walk out of the living room and upstairs, leaving just Punk and AJ in the living room, "It could have gone a whole lot worse." AJ said as Punk trailed over to her, collapsing beside her on the couch.

"They looked at me like I was an animal." Punk shook his head,"I mean, I know Jay seemed ok, but did you see the look on his face?" Punk said, "What if it's never the same again?" He asked as AJ shook her head.

"It's just gonna take some time for them to get used to it." She said.

"And what about Liesel? As far as I'm concerned, she's gone." Punk said as AJ shook her head.

"She'll come round."

"When?" Punk asked, "Tomorrow? A few years time? When? Because I don't think she could have looked anymore disgusted with me if she tried." Punk said.

"She's the oldest. You know how she likes to try set an example, and say what she thinks is the right thing to say." AJ said, "She just needs time. But maybe you should figure out how she found out? It doesn't seem suspicious to you, does it?"

"I don't really care." Punk shrugged lifelessly, "She isn't going to talk to me."

"Phil." AJ sighed, pressing her hand on his lap as he stood up and left the room with a whisper echoing him.

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **A/N: Hoping that everything works out, but something is telling me there's a long road ahead for the family with the new baby, the revelation of Punk's past and some new hidden secrets. Stay tuned and review for more!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you ok?" AJ asked Punk as she slid under the bed-covers beside him. She had waited up for Liesel coming back home, but she had came back through the door and went straight to her room. AJ understood that it was hard to comprehend, but as the oldest, she expected Liesel to be mature enough to understand that things were different back then when she was a baby.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "I'm just hoping baby number four doesn't hate me as much as the other three do right now." He sighed as she smiled, caressing her tummy, taking his hand from under the covers and moving it over onto her bump.

"It doesn't hate you." AJ said, "And neither do the other three. They're just a little shocked. They'll come round." AJ said, "Don't you feel better now that they know?" She asked.

"Not really." Punk said, "Liesel hates me, and I don't think- I don't think she'll ever forgive me." Punk said.

"She will." AJ sighed, "You guys will talk it out like you always do, and it'll be ok." AJ said, trying her best to comfort him with her words. She would always stand by him. She knew the real him and how hard it was for him to break out of Jack's secluded walls. Their children just didn't know yet. But they'd realise soon enough, and everything would be ok, especially for the baby coming.

Just as AJ was curling into his body, and his arm was snaking around her to hold her close in their normal nightly position before they drifted off to sleep, there was a knock at the door which caused them to separate quickly from one another.

"Can I come in?" Liesel asked, having learned her lesson many many times, at how dangerous it could be to not knock before going into her parents room.

"Yeah." AJ said as Punk sat up in bed, watching as Liesel walked into the room with a travel bag, alarming both he and AJ.

"Where are you-"

"I'm going to Auntie Elise's and Uncle Dean's for a few days. I don't really want to be here. I gave Jay and Harper the option to come with me, but they said they wanted to stay here." She said, slightly surprised at her younger siblings calm reaction to this revelation.

"You don't have to go." Punk said.

"Well it's either me or you." Liesel said.

"That is enough." AJ said, getting out of bed and looking over at her daughter, "You have no idea about half of this stuff. You've made a quick decision on the basic points. You know no back story, you know nothing about Jack or Dennis." AJ said, getting extremely angry with her daughter's continuous need to be cheeky, "You have no idea what your father has been through. No idea. You are meant to be the oldest. The most understanding. The mature one. But you are acting like such a child, Liesel." AJ said.

"I don't know what's worse, the fact you done what you did." Liesel turned to Punk who at this point was just accepting what she had to say, "Or the fact you supported it and stayed with him." Liesel spat towards her mother, "I don't need to know back stories to anything. I know everything I need to know."

"Oh, you don't." AJ shook her head, "In fact, it's almost making me smile at how little you actually know."

"I know enough to know I don't want to see you anymore." Liesel said, turning to Punk.

"I'm your dad." Punk said.

"Are you?" Liesel laughed, "Seems like mom had it all figured out back then. Praying on murderer's and all types of animals. You sure you were the only one she was mingling around with?" Liesel asked as Punk shot out of bed, having heard enough.

"Ok." Punk nodded, grabbing Liesel around the arm and walking down the hall, marching her down the stairs as she tried to wriggle free, "You can go to Elise's for all I care. You're not welcomed here." He said, pushing her lightly out of the door and slamming it shut, running his hands through his hair and sighing.

* * *

"You know I have to side with your dad. I can't be cool, fun aunt right now." Elise said whilst sitting across from Liesel in her kitchen at the table, having just made them coffee, or a hot chocolate in Liesel's case. Nothing could taste as good as her father's hot chocolate though. He knew exactly how much to put in of everything, and he'd squirt cream all over the top and put some marshmallows on it. It was definitely the best.

"I don't know why I'm the only one bothered about this." Liesel said, "Jay and Harper are fine. I mean, they're shocked but they're fine. I asked them to come with me and they both didn't want to come." She said.

"Becuase maybe they've figured out before you, that he's your dad, and he always will be, and deep down, you know he's a good man. The best man. The only man you're gonna be able to trust until you find the right guy." Elise said, "Who do you think has kept me out of trouble all these years when all this stuff was going on with Jack?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not doubting that he loves me. That's stupid." Liesel said, "I just can't believe what he's done. I mean… innocent people? Really?" She shook her head. She couldn't believe it yet. Her father. The one man, like Elise had said, that she was meant to trust and depend on before anyone else, he'd lived a wicked past that was in his hands, "And my mom… she's smart and beautiful and… I didn't think she'd give someone like that the time of day." Liesel admitted.

"She seen the real him, and fell in love with him. There was nothing she could do." Elise said, "Your father is not a bad man, Liesel. He was just led down a wrong path before which lead him to some mistakes. But he's learned from them, and he's his own person now." Elise said.

"What's that meant to mean?" Liesel asked.

"Well… you don't think he done all that for the good of his health, do you?" She said, "He didn't have a choice."

"He must have." Liesel said, truly not understanding.

"Trust me." Elise said, "Look, your dad has had it hard. He didn't go to school. He wasn't allowed. He was moulded into evil as soon as our mom died. He had no choice." Elise said, "And then he met your mom and things changed. He had something else to do, he realised there was a lot more to life than what he was doing, but it was a struggle to do anything when Jack Brooks had a grasp on you." She said.

"The more and more I hear about this Jack guy, the more and more I dislike him." Liesel said, "How bad was it?" She dared to ask.

"Bad." Elise said, "He done horrible thing to your dad, and to your mom. Pushed them both onto a railway line, I'm pretty sure you were in the car too. He near sent your mom into a psychotic breakdown. He forced himself on your mom-"

"Why didn't he like my mom?" Liesel asked.

"Because she was distracting your dad." Elise said, "She was turning him into the man he was destined to be, and getting rid of the man Jack had trained him to be." She said.

"Doesn't change the fact that he's killed innocent people." Liesel said as Elise nodded.

"I know. But this, also doesn't change the fact he's your dad, and he loves you, and would do anything for you." Elise said, "Don't you remember your first day of school? Who was there to drop you off and pick you up? Your first day of dancing? Learning how to ride your bike? First day of high school? First broken bone? First sleepover? First driving lesson? And soon enough… it's gonna be him you go to when some boy hurts you." She said, "He isn't a bad father. You can't make it out like that."

"I know he isn't." Liesel said, "I just never expected him-"

"You have to move on from that. It's in the past. Do you think he's proud of what he done?" Elise said, "Take it easy, ok." She said, "I think you should go back home. Don't avoid him."

"Well I have nothing to say to him." Liesel shrugged as Elise raised her eyebrows, "Fine." Liesel rolled as Elise smiled.

"There's my girl." Elise smiled, raising her coffee to her lips as she looked over at her niece with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Aunt Elise to the rescue. Will Liesel talk to Punk? How did Scott's dad know about Punk's past? What exactly did he tell Liesel? How are Harper and Jay dealing with it all? And, what gender is baby number 4? All coming soon. Review for more and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Punk had received a text message from Elise saying that she had sent Liesel back home, he got out of bed and threw on some clothes, waiting in the kitchen for her where he knew she'd come trailing into.

He hadn't been able to drift off to sleep anyway. He felt awful for practically throwing her out the house, but she was just saying too much of the wrong things. Things that people couldn't just forget. Like doubting he was even her father as a shameful remark to her mother. It was unacceptable, and deep down, he knew that she knew it was.

He heard the front door and sat up straight, hearing her kick her shoes off, walking on down the hallway and into the kitchen as he spotted her jump with fright at him sitting there.

"Jesus..." She placed her hand on her chest, not expecting anyone to be up, "Why are you up?" She asked him.

"Couldn't sleep." Punk said, "Elise had enough of you already?" He asked her.

"She thought it'd be better if I came back home." Liesel said, "And she made me some really crap hot chocolate, so I don't think I could have stayed for much longer." She admitted, watching her dad smile.

"You want some hot chocolate?" He asked her as she nodded with a small smile, "Ok." He stood up, making his way over to start making her the drink, hearing her pull out the chair at the table and take a seat.

"Did you really not have a choice?" She asked.

"Really." Punk said, back still facing her as he concentrated on making her the hot chocolate he knew she loved dearly.

"Why didn't you just run away or something?" She asked.

"Wasn't that easy. A business like that, people find you. And plus, we didn't have the money to head over to somewhere sunny and make a new life. And I wanted to raise you guys in the city, in Chicago. It was never an option to run." He said.

"So this business thing… it's just stopped? It's not a thing anymore?" She asked.

"No. It's just me left. All of them are either dead, in prison, or ran as soon as Jack got killed." Punk said.

"And how did you manage to dodge prison?" She asked. She was a lot more calm now, and was giving her father the chance to answer, instead of mocking him when he did.

"I was trained." Punk said, turning around and putting her hot chocolate down, the whipped cream on top starting to melt in amongst the marshmallows. She smiled with thanks.

"Trained to what? Kill?" She asked as he sat back down across from her.

"Well yeah, in a way." Punk nodded, "I was trained to do things professionally. To get rid of evidence quickly. To know where to put what." He said, "I didn't just stick knives in people and run off." He said.

"Elise said that this Jack guy didn't like mom." Liesel said, "Why?"

"He killed her parents when she was a kid." Punk said, "He didn't mean to." Punk said.

"What's the secret? C'mon? There's no way mom would have stayed with you if there wasn't a catch. You seemed like a horrible man with connections to her parents death. Why would she stay with you?" Liesel asked.

"It's a question I still ask myself every day." Punk laughed, "She loves me. She seen beyond everything with Jack." Punk said, "I know this isn't what you want to hear. I'm meant to be superman to you, I'm meant to be good and kind. And I am. I just had a bad upbringing which lead to making a ton of mistakes." He said, "Don't think that what I done, I done because I wanted to."

"I'm just surprised." Liesel said, sipping at her hot chocolate.

"I know. It's a lot to take in." Punk nodded, "But… you don't mind asking me how you found out about all of this?" Punk said.

"I was at this boys house-"

"Never start a sentence off like that." Punk shook his head as she laughed a little.

"Ok. I was studying with this boy, Scott. He's nice, so you don't need to break his legs." She said as he nodded, "But anyway, it was his dad that seemed to know it all. He asked if I wanted to stay for dinner and I did, and he told me about it."

"What's his name?" Punk asked.

"Curt McKenzie." She said as Punk just shook his head.

"The name doesn't stand out to me." Punk shrugged, "Did he say how he knew me?"

"No, he never mentioned it. And I didn't ask. I was a little caught up in everything he was saying." She said as Punk nodded.

"Well… are we ok? I can give you space, I can give you time… I just need to know you're gonna be ok." He said.

"I'll be ok." Liesel nodded, "I think it's just gonna take some time to sink in." She said as he nodded. He could accept that. He just didn't want her being mad.

"You know that I love you, right?" He said, "I done everything I could to protect you and your mom when it was just the three of us. When it was really bad." He said.

"I know." Liesel nodded, "I just wish I found out sooner." She said, "I'm only angry because I'm upset." She said, "And shocked." She said.

"I know. It's a lot to take in." Punk said, "I just can't stand you being mad or hating me. It's a father's worst nightmare." He told her as she smiled.

"I don't hate you." She assured him, "It was in the past, and clearly it was difficult back then. Elise told me more about what actually went on." She said, "She told me about Jack hurting mom." She sighed, recalling how harsh she had been on her mother earlier on, "And I bet that's just a small portion of what went on. I have no right to judge." She said as Punk gave out a small smile.

"A lot did go on. And I can tell you it all. I'm just not sure it'll be what you want to hear." He said as Liesel nodded.

"I want to know." She said, "Tell me everything."

* * *

"Phillip Brooks, get out of bed and go do something." AJ tutted as she came back home after being at the gym the next morning, shocked to see her husband still snoozing in bed. The kids had gone off to school and weren't due back until another few hours.

"I didn't go to bed until late. Leave me alone, woman." Punk waved his hand and hugged his pillow tightly as she stripped the covers from him with no remorse.

"I am four and a half months pregnant, going to the gym, doing the laundry and getting our equally lazy children up for school, and you are still sleeping?" She said as he shivered in just his boxers as she had stripped the covers back.

"I told you not to go to the gym. You could have came back to bed after getting the kids up." He said as she shook her head.

"Get up. Now." AJ said. Sometimes she felt like she had four children already. Her husband being the biggest child of them all, "We need to start looking for a new house." She said as she tidied around the room as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Why?" Punk laughed.

"Do I have to point it out." She put her hands on her hips, looking down at her bump as he rolled his eyes.

"Ape, we don't have the money for a bigger house than this one." He said, "The kids are just gonna have to share rooms. If it's a boy, he can go in with Jay, if it's a girl… Harper and Liesel can share rooms and the baby can have her own room." Punk shrugged, "We'll work something out."

"Harper and Liesel sharing a room? You can take either one of them to the hospital when they break the other's bones." She said, "And really? Jay with a newborn baby in his room? Social services will be on to us. He still had a sandwich in his room from two weeks ago." AJ said as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"Well we aren't moving house. So we're gonna have to think of something." Punk said.

"I thought you said Invictus was doing well?" AJ sighed.

"It is." Punk stood up and stretched, "But not that good for me to afford a five bedroom house." Punk said, "We just managed to get this place and no more." He said.

"We could get one of those extensions." AJ said, "You know, where they just build onto the house for more space. Elise got it done." She said.

"Ok, alright just leave it with me. I'll figure it out. We got plenty of time." He said, yawning.

"Why didn't you get some sleep last night?" She asked. She was out cold last night and never even heard him leave the bed, never mind come back to it.

"I sat up all night with Liesel." Punk said, "She came back home from Elise, calmed down. She let me explain in further detail everything that went on." Punk said, "She seems ok. I think it's just gonna take a little time. How did Harper and Jay seem this morning?" He asked curiously.

"Fine." AJ said, "Jay was a little quieter than usual, but nothing extreme." She said, "All three of them will be ok." She said, "I was talking with Elise at the gym today, invited them round for dinner tonight with the kids. Might be good for Elise to get some company from Toni. Same with Jay and Shay." AJ said, referring to Elise's children who were just as old as their own.

"Sounds fine by me." Punk said, "Although I might have to pop out later to Invictus. Paige is on shift tonight, but I want to swing by and see what we took last night." He said as AJ nodded.

"Ok." She smiled.

"Come give me a kiss." Punk said as she tutted.

"You come give me a kiss." She demanded as he laughed.

"Oh, the hormones. I missed them." He lied as she smiled.

"I know you missed the sex." She said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer to him as he reached down and pressed a sweet kiss on her lips, "No wonder I'm pregnant." She laughed whilst pulling away from the kiss.

"You showered at the gym?" He asked.

"No… I still need to shower-"

"Was hoping you would say that." He said, picking her up and heading into their bathroom as she laughed into his neck.

* * *

 **A/N: So Liesel is coming round. The girl is hard work. Wonder who she takes it from ;) More coming soon. Review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Where is mom and dad?" Liesel asked, coming home from school the next week, dumping her bag down beside the couch as Jay lay sprawled on the sofa watching TV, "Hey." Liesel nudged his foot to get his attention. She knew he was deliberately ignoring her.

"They're at the hospital finding out what the baby is. I thought you knew." Jay said as Liesel nodded, suddenly remembering her mother briefly mentioning it this morning.

"And Harper?" Liesel asked.

"In her room." Jay said as Liesel nodded.

"You ok?" Liesel asked him as he turned to her and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jay asked.

"Well… everything that's gone on in the past week. You haven't said much. You're being obnoxiously quiet." She said.

"I don't care what dad got up to in the past. I'm sure we'll all make mistakes."

"Not those kind of mistakes. I should hope not. I'm not bailing your ass out of jail." She nudged him playfully as he smiled.

"C'mon, we all know that out of the three of us, Harper is gonna go down first for something." He laughed as Liesel smiled.

"Don't say that." Liesel said, not being able to help laugh, "You're really ok?"

"What we gonna do? Find a new dad?" Jay laughed as Liesel smiled, "I'm fine." He nodded as Liesel smiled.

"You're alright sometimes." Liesel smiled, pushing his head playfully as she walked by him and out of the living room. She wished she could have been so lenient and care free like Jay was. He was right. What were they gonna do? Find a new dad? They just had to deal with it. Her father had explained more to her last week, and it really did seem like a bad time he was caught up in, and he done what he had to do in order to protect his own self, and her and her mother. There was no point in having a war going on.

Liesel made her way upstairs and into Harper's room, walking on in a she quickly gathered herself and shoved the make up under her bed covers.

"What are you doing?" Liesel raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Harper said quickly.

"Is that my make-up you're using?" Liesel asked. She was a girl who was lucky enough to have all her own make-up and appliances because she got paid from jobs. Unfortunately Harper didn't have a job yet and occasionally had to steal some of her sister's without noticing.

"I'm not using a lot." Harper said, revealing the make-up she had hidden under her covers. She never normally wore make-up, her mother always told her she didn't need it, that she was naturally beautiful just like Liesel. But of course her mother said that.

"Where are you going?" Liesel asked, not sure why her sister was putting on make-up when she had just got home from school.

"A party." Harper said. Despite their petty arguments from time to time, they were very close sisters and done lots together. Sometimes they passed as twins, they looked very similar, the only difference being Harper's hair was slightly lighter than Liesel's.

"Do you want help?" Liesel smiled, "I have the night off work." She said as Harper nodded.

"Ok, but don't make a mess of my face." Harper asked as Liesel asked.

"Ok, I'll try not to." She said, pulling out a chair from the study desk Harper had in her room, facing her as she sat on the edge of her bed, "Not too much though, you really don't need it." Liesel said, she was a tad jealous of how beautiful her sister was, as well as being athletic and smart.

"Just do whatever you think." Harper said.

"Why are you getting all dolled up anyway?" Liesel asked, "It's not like you."

"Well everyone is going to this party." Harper said, "I can't go in sweats with my hair tied up, can I?" She laughed.

"Is there a boy?" Liesel smiled.

"No." Harper laughed, "I can't put on a bit of make-up without being questioned if there's a boy involved?" She said as Liesel laughed.

"Ok, calm down." Liesel laughed, "I was just wondering."

"Plus, you're the one that has a 'boy' in your life." She said, making inverted comas with her fingers when saying boy, "You were studying with Scott last week, were you not?" She asked.

"Yeah, but that's it. He's not spoke to me since. I think the thing with dad freaked him out a little." Liesel shrugged, "If he has a problem with dad then I don't want to see him."

"It seemed to me that it was more _his_ dad that had a problem with dad. Not him." Harper said, "Scott's nice. When I'm at basketball, I see him training." She said, "Very nice." She raised her eyebrows as Liesel rolled her eyes.

"Ok, well hands to yourself, yeah?" Liesel laughed, "You're just a baby."

"He isn't my type, don't worry." Harper said a Liesel continued to do her make-up for her, knowing just how much of everything she needed. She didn't wear a lot of make-up herself, but she knew what would look good on her sister.

"And what is your type?" Liesel asked.

"I'm not even sure." Harper laughed, "I'll let you know when I figure it out." She said, "What do you think the baby is gonna be?" She asked, changing the subject.

"A girl." Liesel smiled.

"Me too." Harper smiled, "Are you and dad ok now?" She asked.

"Yeah." Liesel nodded, "I was just shocked."

"So was I." Harper said, "But you were a little harsh, don't you think?" Harper said.

"I just said what I was thinking-"

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have. Dad's the best. Who cares what he done before we were born. He's overcame it all." Harper said, "Whatever he done, he obviously done because he had to." Harper said.

"When did you and Jay become wiser than me?" Liesel laughed, not being able to help feel ashamed of her childish behaviour when her younger siblings were so smart and calm about everything. Perhaps she just overreacted.

"Well, I can't speak for Jay." Harper laughed as they heard the front door open, following their mom shouting upstairs for them to come down.

Liesel put a pause to doing her sister's make-up, and they both headed downstairs to see their parents who had joined their brother in the living room.

"Did you find out?" Liesel asked, walking into the living room with Harper as Punk examined his youngest daughter, about to question where on earth she was heading to, as she never wore make-up, but AJ jumped in before he got the chance.

"Yeah we found out." AJ smiled, looking in her pure for the ultrasound picture.

"What is it?" Jay asked, sitting up as all three children stared at their parents intently.

"It's a girl." AJ smiled as Jay collapsed back on the couch with a deflated sigh, whilst Harper and Liesel smiled to themselves, "Jay." AJ tutted at her son's unenthusiastic behaviour.

"I already got two. Why couldn't I have a little brother?" He moaned folding his arms.

"It wasn't really a choice." Punk laughed, "You're just mad because you have to pay up." He smirked as AJ turned to him.

"You bet one another on what the baby would be? After I said no?" AJ shook her head, "Why are you both so immature." She spat as Jay laughed.

"That means I get to name her." Harper smiled.

"Yeah well we have to agree." Punk added, "And where are you going looking like that?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"I'm doing her make-up for her." Liesel said, "She's going out." She said.

"Where?" Punk asked.

"Just a party." Harper shook her head.

"I swear, you girls go to parties every weekend." Punk rolled his eyes.

"I think that's a big over exaggeration." AJ turned to her husband, "Do you need money, Harper?" AJ asked with a smile, glad to see her daughter's getting on with one another. It made her even more happy to be expecting another girl.

"I don't need money, but thanks." Harper smiled, "I've got a ride there and back, and there's drink at the house-"

"Drink?" Punk asked.

"Soda." Harper said as Punk just nodded suspiciously.

"C'mon, I'll finish your make-up off." Liesel smiled as Harper nodded, both of them leaving the living room as Punk collapsed down beside Jay who was still in a stroppy mood that he was having a third sister.

"Cheer up." Punk said, "Look on the bright side, you won't have any competition." Punk smiled.

"How is that the bright side?" Jay said, "I wouldn't mind some competition. Anything beats the bathroom stinking of perfume, having to listen to my friends call my sisters hot, listening to their ugly music next door in their room-"

"Ok, we get it." AJ nodded, "But she's gonna be your little sister. Not your big sister. There's a difference." AJ smiled, "I'm gonna start dinner." She said, walking away through to the kitchen with a smile. She was thrilled to be having another baby girl, and so was Punk.

"She's right you know." Punk turned to Jay, "I don't know what it's like to have a big sister, but I know what it's like to have a little sister. It's actually pretty tough. There's a big weight on your shoulders. Gotta keep her safe." He said as Jay just rolled his eyes, "You'll be surprised at how much you're gonna love her." He said.

"Nah, she'll just be a pain in the neck like Harper and Liesel." He said.

"Trust me. You'll tolerate her more than you will with Harper and Liesel." Punk smiled, "Just watch." He said as Jay just rolled his eyes, "And I think you have something to be giving me." He put his hand out as Jay groaned.

"You're robbing a teenager who doesn't even have a job?" Jay asked.

"You're damn right. A bet is a bet." Punk said, "Pay up." He said as Jay rolled his eyes, taking out his money from school today, placing the notes in his father's hand as Punk laughed, "Serves you right for betting on the baby. Little Punk." He pushed him roughly but playfully as Jay pushed back.

"Get out of here." Jay laughed as Punk smiled, standing up and heading out into the kitchen to see his wife, a smile permanently on his face. Things were really coming together.

* * *

 **A/N: But will they stay like that forever? Hmmm. Review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Harper had eventually gone out to her party after her sister done her make-up. Jay had disappeared into his room, deflated at the thought of another sister, on top of the two he already had, feeling a tad sorry for himself so to speak. Liesel was downstairs in the living room with her mom talking about baby names for her little sister whilst Punk was in the kitchen clearing up from dinner.

What she had said to her mom over the past few weeks, she had apologised for deeply. She guess he took her parents for granted sometimes. They really were wonderful, and they done everything they could to keep her and Jay and Harper safe through the years. She couldn't be mad at that. She was learning to deal with all in her own way.

"What about Farrah. That's a cute name." Liesel said as AJ just frowned.

"No, no it has to catch my ears right away." AJ said, "As soon as I hear it I have to fall in love with it." She said to her daughter who rolled her eyes, but understanding her mother in a way.

"How did you even find my name? Every teacher I've ever had has always questioned where the name came from." She said.

"Well, it's actually a combination of both your grans' name, and Elise's. Lisa, Crystel and Elise." AJ said as Liesel smiled.

"I'm glad it has some sort of meaning. Jay was named after dad's dad, right?" She said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. He was." AJ smiled.

"And Harper?"

"Well, we just liked the name Harper." AJ shrugged, "What other names can you think of?" AJ asked her as their front doorbell rang in the background, Punk shouting into them that he would get it, which led them to carry on with their conversation.

Punk headed down the hallway, having just finished clearing the kitchen, unlocking the front door and swinging it open as he seen a young boy standing with his hands in his jean pockets, looking up with fear as she seen Punk.

"Can I help you?" Punk asked.

"I'm uh- I'm here for your daughter." Scott said, coughing awkwardly as he realised that wasn't what he meant to say, "Liesel. Here to see Liesel." He repeated, not sure if he could feel his legs, watching Punk look down on him with a small smile.

"Scott?" Punk said as he watched the young boy nod, "You're the boy that's been telling my daughter all sorts of things about me?" Punk asked.

"It was my dad." Scott said, "I actually asked him not to tell her. I didn't think it was right for it to come from him. But- he went ahead and done it anyway." Scott shrugged as Punk just nodded, an awkward silence filling the air, "So… can I see her?" He asked.

"She's in the living room." Punk nodded, widening the door by just a small amount as Scott crept in, squeezing his way by Punk who deliberately tried his best to make the poor boy feel uncomfortable. He was just being a dad. It wasn't like he was acting out of the norm.

"Scott." Liesel sat up, shaking her head, surprised to see him here, not appreciating her father just leading him on into their house. She was in sweats, her hair was tied back and she looked pretty tired. She wasn't expecting a visit from him.

"So you're Scott." AJ smiled, folding her arms as she looked the boy up and down, obviously having a different take on him from what Punk did. Punk wanted to rip the boys arms off, whilst on the other hand, AJ couldn't help admire his arms and how cute he was. Was she becoming one of those mother's?

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Brooks." Scott smiled politely as Liesel stood up, not planning to stay in the living room with her nosey parents.

"Room door kept open." Punk said, walking into the living room and sitting beside AJ as Liesel rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god." Liesel whispered under her breath, leading the way out of the living room as AJ smacked Punk on the chest when they disappeared.

"Why do you always insist on embarrassing her? Leave her be." She said, "You have plenty of time to be protective over this little one." She said, placing her hand on her tummy as Punk smiled.

"Any names you thought of yet?" Punk smiled as she shook her head.

"No, but I want it to be something beautiful." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as he smiled, pressing a kiss on her head.

* * *

"I'm uh… sorry about the mess." Liesel said as she quickly picked up things from her room floor, tidying up the best she could, not having expected to have a visitor any-time soon, "I don't normally look like this either." She said, completely embarrassed by her imperfect looks at the moment, although she looked nothing but natural.

"I think you look b-" It was on the tip of his tongue, but as soon as she turned to him and awaited the word, he chickened out, "I think you look great." He smiled as she nodded.

"Well, you're gonna say that anyway." She said, "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here? I didn't know if you'd want to step foot inside my house with my dad and-"

"I don't have a problem with your dad." Scott said, "It's my dad, that has a problem with your dad. As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't involve us." He shrugged.

"Yeah but… my dad says he doesn't know your dad, so you gotta help me out. How is it your dad knows everything about my dad and what he's done?" She asked, watching as he took a seat on her double bed.

"All I'm gonna say is… my dad isn't perfect, just like yours. I thought at first, your dad had maybe… hurt someone my dad knew but-" He just shook his head, "I think they were marketing enemies." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Liesel folded her arms, walking over to her room door and shutting it quietly.

"I think my dad done the exact same as your dad, but… with a different gang." He said.

"You think? Or you know?" She asked.

"I know." Scott nodded, "Does this… does this mean anything to you?" He asked, showing her his hand as she inched closer to you, looking at the tattoo she'd never spotted on him before. A half moon going through a star was the only way she could describe it.

" _What else did you find?" Jack asked._

" _Ok, well… they don't work like us. What they do is… well they double cross. Unlike us, when people come to us, they give us a target, we take them out and take the money. What they do is… they'll take the money, and basically kill their own customers. It's pretty cruel." Punk said._

" _So why do they think we're taking their business when we're the ones that do the job right, and they just kill of all the people who make offers for them?" Jack said as Punk shrugged._

" _Easier." Punk said, "Also, they're all part of hispanic religion." He added, "Might not mean much, but I'm sure there's a reason for it." He shrugged, "They all have the same tattoo on their hands. It's like a half moon going through a star." Punk said, "And that's all I got." He said to his dad who nodded._

"I've never seen anything like it." Liesel shook her head, taking a seat beside him on the bed, "Surely you know what it means if you got it tattooed on your hand." She smiled a little.

"My dad told me it was a family symbol." He said, "But… I don't think it's a family symbol." He shook his head, "I think it's more like a stamp. Like I belong somewhere." He said as Liesel looked at it closely.

"I can ask my dad-"

"No don't." He said quickly as she raised her eyebrows, "I don't him to get the wrong impression of me." He said.

"But you don't even know what this is." She touched his hand, "You don't seem like you know anything." She admitted.

"I don't." Scott laughed as she smiled, "But I have a feeling that I don't want to know anything." He said as she nodded, understanding that feeling.

"Well, whilst you're here, instead of talking about our equally dangerous and obnoxious fathers, we can study." She said, not knowing what else to say, standing up about to walk away to grab her books when he pulled her back by the hand.

"I'm not really in the mood to study." He admitted as she looked over at him, tilting her head with confusion, watching as he stood up, towering over her slightly as he looked up at him.

He thought she was beautiful from the moment she approached him at that party. She was unaware of how beautiful she was and that saddened him. He was well and truly hung up on her, and he wanted her to know.

"Well… what is it you want to do?" She asked timidly, gulping as she felt him tuck her hair behind her ear. She'd never had a boyfriend or any sort of experience in that area. Sure she'd thought a few boys were cute back when she was Harper and Jay's age, but she'd never experienced such strong and real feelings.

She watched as he inched closer to her, about to make his move when the room door burst open, causing Scott to push her away slightly as Punk examined the situation with a quick glance.

"Did I not say keep the room door open? Or did I not say keep the room door open?" He looked at both of them, pretending he didn't walk in on that.

"S-Sorry." Liesel shook her head, still in a daze as Punk could see.

"Hands were I can see them." Punk pointed to them as they both went bright red, "Especially you." He looked at Scott, burning holes in him with his serious eyes.

"Y-Yeah." Scott nodded, putting his hands up as Punk nodded.

"It's getting late." Punk said, "So… get going soon. Liesel has work in the morning." Punk said as Liesel rolled her eyes.

"I have a mouth I can speak to him myself." Liesel said, "Can you go away?" She asked.

"I'm going." Punk said, smiling to his daughter, his smile fading when he turned to Scott, leaving the room door and heading back downstairs.

"I'm sorry about him." Liesel shook her head, suddenly feeling her waist being pulled at by him as he pulled her in for that kiss he had set out to plant, holding her waist as her arms paused in the air, her eyes popping open but drifting shut in relaxation as she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as her stomach done somersaults.

* * *

Just next door, Jay was laid in bed, TV on in the corner as he got ready to fall asleep. His phone sat on the night-stand beside his bed, lighting up and vibrating suddenly, waking him out of the dozing sleep he was falling into.

He rolled on to his stomach and reached for his phone, hoping it wasn't his annoying friends who he'd have to beat. But instead, it was Harper, which was unusual. Harper never used her phone, never mind called him directly.

He answered it, raising the phone to his ear, about to whine at his sister for waking up, but instead she burst right into conversation.

"Jay-Jay… I need your help."

* * *

 **A/N: Tons going on here. Punk being crazy obsessive father. Liesel snatching boys hearts. Scott having some linkage to certain backgrounds. Harper in trouble perhaps? A part of me thinks Jay will just go back to sleep, but find out in the next chapter what happens. Review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you drunk?" Jay questioned as he arrived at the party that Harper was at. He had managed to slip some sweats on and creep out of the house unnoticed to go see what his sister needed. He wouldn't admit he was worried, but now that he seen that his sister had just drank one too many, he was holding back from slapping her.

"No." Harper said defensively, "But I am seeing two of you right now." She said, trying to rest her hand on his shoulder, only finding mid air as her eyes were really seeing two of him.

"Dad's gonna beat your ass." Jay laughed, "I can't believe I got out of my bed for this." He shook his head, "Can't you go home with one of your friends, stay with them." He suggested as she looked around.

"No… they all-they all left." Harper said as Jay frowned.

"Without you?" He asked as she nodded.

"But it's ok." She said, "They obviously knew that- that you'd come get me." She said as Jay nodded slowly.

"Obviously." He repeated, "Ok. Well, when I left mom and dad were going to bed, so if you're quiet, you might get away with it. Yeah?" He said as she just nodded.

* * *

"This wasn't really the plan, Harper." Jay hissed as he watched his sister throw up in the upstairs bathroom. He was on his way to getting her to her room, having proudly got her home all by himself without his parents or Liesel waking up, but now she was barfing all over the bathroom, and not quietly.

"I'm sorry." Harper spat, "I can't stop it." She said as Jay groaned.

"You're gonna take me down with you." He said, "Why were you drinking anyway?"

"I wasn't. I think- something was put in my drink." She said. She hadn't gone out with the intention to get like this. She assumed her drink had been spiked. She wasn't this type of person. She really wasn't, and deep down Jay knew that, which made him suspicious.

"Ok, ok… well just get it all up." He said, "I'm gonna get you a glass of water for you." He said as Harper nodded, sliding down to the wall next to the toilet, holding her hair back as she watched him leave out of the bathroom.

She was beginning to sober up and could recall none of her friends being like this. Maybe she was spiked, but why did no one wait on her or make sure she got home ok? Anything could have happened to her. She was lucky she did have Jay. There was no way she could have called either one of her parents, and Liesel would have advised her to call their mom or dad. She knew Jay would have come to the rescue. He was an ok brother when he wanted to be, and with being just in the year below her at school, they knew each other's groups of friends.

"Ok, here." Jay walked back into the bathroom with a glass of water, "Get that down you." He handed her the water.

"Thanks." Harper said, "I didn't wake anyone, did I?" She asked as Jay shook his head.

"No, they're all still sleeping." Jay said, taking a seat on the edge of the bath tub, looking over at her and sighing,"You ok?" He asked as she shrugged.

"Why would they leave me?" Harper asked.

"Because they're shit friends." Jay said, "They're hot. That's all they bring to the table." He said as Harper laughed, "You should probably get to bed." He suggested as she nodded.

"Probably should." Harper said, "Don't tell anyone about this." She said as he shook his head.

"I won't." He said, "And may I suggest you talking to your friends about this. Anything could have happened to you out in the streets in that state. Dad would have a heart attack if he found out you were falling over pavements and throwing up at the side of the road."

"I know he would." Harper said, "That's why I called you."

"Yeah, and I have training in four hours." He said.

"I'm sorry." Harper sighed, feeling awful.

"Hey, I'd rather go a tough morning with hardly any sleep than have a cop come to the house telling me my sister's been kidnapped or murdered in the streets." He said, "Just… be careful of your whereabouts next time, and talk to your friends, ask them why they left you." He said, "Or I will."

"They all love you anyway." Harper rolled her eyes, standing up, her head spinning as he lead the way out into the hallway. She was still clutching the water and was so ready to collapse in bed.

"Really?" Jay smiled as Harper smacked the back of his head, "Don't worry, I'm keeping my options opened." He smiled.

"Options? Who are these options?" Harper smiled.

"None of your business." Jay said.

"Well as long as I like them, I'll be ok." She said as he nodded.

"Oh, of course. Gotta work around you, don't I?" He said as she smiled, "Goodnight." He nodded, as he began to walk away to his room.

"Thanks, Jay." Harper smiled, as she headed into her own room, shutting the door over and collapsing into her bed as she sat the glass of water on her night-stand, falling into a deep sleep right away.

* * *

"Who was sick all over the bathroom, and decided not to clean it up?!" Punk yelled through the house, 6am to be precise. Regarding the fact that the only people up were him and Jay, it was unnecessary for him to shout so loud, but he wasn't good with sick or anything along those lines.

"Me." Jay said, "Ate bad food last night." Jay stuck his head into the toilet, "Sorry."

"Would it have killed you to clean up after yourself? Or did you just think, mom or dad will get it."

"I thought mom or dad would get it." He shrugged as Punk threw a towel at him as he laughed and headed downstairs.

Punk was up for work and was taking Jay to training on his way there. The girls, all three of them… no, all four of them -jeez, four girls- Were all still sleeping.

"You got everything?" Punk asked, heading downstairs where Jay was waiting, bag with his training kit in it slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, c'mon we're gonna be late." Jay said.

"Ok, alright. What did your last slave die of?" Punk asked him, taking his car keys and phone quickly.

"Not doing what he was told." Jay said as Punk laughed it off, but sometimes he wanted to slap the funny out of him. They had one of those unique father/son bonds.

"Alright, get out of here. Let's go." Punk pushed him out the door as he laughed and headed on down to the car.

* * *

It felt like just yesterday Jay had got into the football team at school when he was just eleven. The struggle to get him out his bed on a Saturday morning at 6am had actually gotten worse over the years. He was a lot more eager when he was younger, full of energy and fun, but now he was just a slump of a teenager. But he was very good. Impressively good actually. He was proud of him. He could remember watching him run on ahead to training when he was smaller, so excited to go play. Now he was close to turning sixteen and something of an athlete.

"You got everything?" Punk asked, parked outside the school as he nodded.

"Think so." Jay nodded, on his phone in the passengers side of the car, scrolling through things as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked.

"Because I'm on my phone means I'm talking to someone?" Jay laughed as Punk nodded.

"Well most of the time, it does." Punk said, "Is it a girl?" He smiled as Jay just shook his head, "A boy?" Punk asked as Jay looked up at him.

"No." Jay said, "Not a girl, and not a boy." He shook his head, "Never a boy." He said as Punk laughed.

"So there's not anyone you like? No one catches your eye?" He asked, "There must be. You're an alright looking kid-"

"Thanks, dad." Jay nodded, "Well… there is a girl, but she'd never go out with me." He shook his head.

"And why is that?" Punk asked as Jay just shrugged.

"She just wouldn't." Jay said.

"There's nothing wrong with you." Punk said, "You're on the football team, you look good… most of the time…" He examined his messy bed hair and sleep that was still in his eyes, "Ok, maybe just some of the time." Punk shrugged, "Who says she won't go out with you?" Punk asked.

"Me." Jay said, "She's way too popular and _way_ out of my league."

"Look at me. Look at your mom." Punk said, "Something doesn't add up their either, but we work. You're a Brooks. We get the hot girls." He said as Jay rolled his eyes.

"What are you expecting me to say here? Agree that mom is hot?" He cringed as Punk just shook his head.

"No… no, just get to training." Punk just shook his head, "I'll pick you up later." He said as Jay nodded, getting out of the car and walking on into the school.

Punk watched him with a smile. He only wished he could have experienced his first girlfriend or crush at school. It seemed like such an unwanted but satisfying thing. He wished his son wasn't so pessimistic and just went in head first.

* * *

Jay headed on into the locker room, dumping his bag down on the bench, noticing that everyone was staring at him, rather worryingly.

"What?" Jay looked at them all, "Have I got something on my face?" He said.

"You haven't seen them?" One of his close friends asked.

"Seen what?" Jay asked, watching his friend approach him with his phone, handing it to him as he scrolled through the pictures visible on it, looking on at them in horror.

* * *

 **A/N: What are the pictures? Lots of small bits and pieces in this chapter. Punk trying to give fatherly advice takes a turn. Harper has shit friends. Jay is a good brother. Jay has a crush. Review and let me know what you think. Are the pictures going to be regarding Harper's drunken night? Find out in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Busy last night?" Punk asked Dean as he sat at the bar on a stool, watching Dean unpack stock and screw in the new barrels.

"Yeah, actually." Dean nodded, "Very busy." He said with a smile.

"That's good." Punk nodded, "So you give me your take on this. I know you've been there and done it with Toni, but… what did you do when she started getting boyfriend?" Punk asked as Dean laughed.

"I left her to figure it all out for herself." Dean said, "Protect them too much and they'll get a right fright when they go into the world on their own." Dean said as Punk just shook his head.

"I have to protect her. This boy knows too much." Punk said.

"Who are we talking about here… Liesel or Harper?" Dean asked.

"Liesel." Punk said, "Walked in on them this close to kissing." Punk said, using his fingers to measure just how close he really was.

"She's eighteen." Dean said, "What age were you when you started fooling around with girls?" Dean laughed.

"That's different. I didn't know anything different. She's my daughter." Punk said, "I don't want her to get hurt." Punk sighed.

"Well she will. Many times. And all you have to do is be a shoulder to cry on. She'll figure it all out on her own. Trust me, I've been there and worn the t-shirt." Dean said. Obviously Toni was older than the rest of the kids and was actually moved out of the house with Dean, Elise and Shay.

"I can't just do nothing. I gotta scare him off or something." Punk said like a child as Dean tutted.

"And what if the poor boy really does like her, and she likes him?" He asked.

"So what-"

"So, would you have got lost if someone tried to scare you from AJ? No. They're teenagers, they're gonna do what they want and when she does get hurt, if she gets hurt, then you'll be the one she goes to." Dean said, "Just let them get on with it."

"Get on with it?" Punk shook his head, "On with what?"

"Well she's eighteen. It's obviously gonna be on her mind." Dean laughed as Punk looked at him in horror.

"But she's still my baby." Punk sighed.

"No. She isn't." Dean said, "You have a baby on the way that you can look forward to doing it all again with. The diapers, the first words and steps, the first day of school, first bike ride and haircut." He said, "You won't have time to think about what Liesel is getting up to." He said.

"I'm not gonna forget my other kids just because we're having another baby." Punk said, "I'm not sure if this conversation has helped me or scared me even more." He said.

"Just think, this time next year so much will have changed. A new baby, Jay will probably be shaving, Harper will be having boy trouble this time, and Liesel probably won't be a virgin-"

"Do you want me to fire you?" Punk asked as Dean laughed, "What's sad is that the only unrealistic thing in all of that is Jay shaving." Punk sighed as Dean chuckled.

* * *

"That's cute." AJ smiled, passing Punk a hanger with a little pink dress hanging from it, having him hold it out so she could see better, smiling at it as Punk was in a different world, just tagging along with whatever AJ was saying. He'd left Dean to get Invictus ready for opening tonight whilst he met AJ at the mall to do some baby shopping that she insisted they do, "Phil." She snapped her fingers in front of him as he shook his head.

"What?" Punk asked.

"That's cute, isn't it?" She asked as he looked at the dress.

"Yeah, yeah… but don't you think we should be getting more things like baby grows, pacifiers and diapers?" Punk asked, "She won't fit into that for at least a few months." He said.

"I still want to buy it. Can we see if there's a hairband to match?" She asked him as he rolled his eyes, "Or do you want to go take your cranky ass out to the car and wait?" She hissed as he laughed.

"I'm not cranky." He said.

"Tell your face that." She said as he followed her round the store as she looked at different baby essentials, "Did you order the crib?" She asked.

"I thought we were just using Jay's old one?"

"The one that was used for Liesel, Jay and Harper?" AJ turned to him, "I'd rather get a new one."

"I'll order one tonight." Punk told her as she nodded, "Here." He spotted a hairband that would match the dress AJ was holding, "This what you're looking for?" He asked. It wasn't like he was new to this. He'd already had two daughters. He knew his way around a hairband and a dress.

"Oh, it's so small and cute." AJ smiled as Punk laughed.

"Remember when we came here for things for Liesel?" Punk asked her as she smiled, recalling it very well.

"Doesn't seem like eighteen years ago, does it?" She said, pulling out some more baby clothes and examining them as Punk stood beside.

"Do you think she thinks about sex?" Punk asked her as she turned around to him slowly.

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that." AJ laughed as Punk rolled his eyes.

"AJ, I'm serious." Punk said.

"Well obviously she does, Phil." AJ shook her head as Punk nearly fell over, he was hoping to hear the opposite of that.

"Obviously?" Punk repeated.

"She's eighteen and likes a boy at school. Of course she thinks about it." She said, not thinking it of much of a big deal as Punk did.

"We should break them up then, shouldn't we?" Punk asked with honesty as AJ laughed.

"You're unbelievable." AJ laughed, "Let her do what she wants." She said.

"And what if it goes wrong? What if this baby ends up being the worlds smallest auntie, or what if she catches something, or he hurts her or-"

"Oh, Phil be quiet. You're gonna give yourself a nose bleed." AJ shook her head as she continued looking on at the baby clothes.

"So what? You're just gonna let her do what she wants?" Punk asked as AJ nodded.

"That's the plan." AJ nodded, "What's ironic is that this is all coming from the man who lost his V-card when he was fourteen." AJ stared up at him, "Bet your balls hadn't even dropped." She said as Punk looked down at her, his nostrils flaring as she smiled.

"Well can you at least talk to her?" Punk asked.

"And say what?" AJ said.

"I don't know, just tell her to be careful."

"She already is careful." AJ said, "I took her to the doctors a few months ago."

"After I said no?" Punk folded his arms as AJ nodded.

"Are we gonna stand here all day and talk about our daughter having sex or are we gonna buy some cute clothes and go for lunch?" She asked.

"Well it would be the second one, wouldn't it?" Punk said as AJ smiled.

"Yes, good boy. Now go try find me a hairband to match this outfit." She held up another outfit as Punk groaned, trailing away round the shop to find a hairband, thinking about how he and AJ were practically going back to the start with this new baby, yet all this talk about his oldest child being grown up was making him feel completely ancient.

Speaking of his oldest child, she had just text him asking he and AJ to come home urgently. Which of course, he and AJ dropped everything they were doing and headed home.

* * *

"Who were you out with?" Liesel stood in Harper's bedroom with Jay, looking on at her sister curled up in a ball in her bed. It was strange to see Harper upset and crying, she was always the tough one, and it broke Liesel and Jay's heart to see her like this, "Who showed you this?" Liesel asked Jay once realising Harper wasn't going to talk.

"Darren showed me it." Jay said, "I tried to get them off, I tried reporting them and I sent messages to all her friends, including the bitch that put it up but-"

"People will have screen-shotted the pictures. Doesn't matter now." Harper cried.

"These girls are meant to be your friends?" Liesel asked, "Was it them who spiked your drink?" She asked as Harper just shrugged.

"They left her in a state last night at the party. I had to go get her." Jay told Liesel.

"They left you?" Liesel said, "Who do these girls think they are?" She shook her head, "Do you know where they live?" Liesel turned to Jay.

"A few." Jay nodded.

"Once mom and dad get here, we're going to see them." Liesel told Jay who nodded.

"You called mom and dad?" Harper yelled, sitting up.

"Look at the state of you, Harper. You have to tell them." She said.

"I don't want them to see those pictures." Harper cried, "Please don't show them."

"We won't." Jay nodded, "We won't show them. You just need to tell them what the pictures are of. They don't have to see them." He said, trying to calm Harper down as the front door was opened downstairs.

"Up here!" Liesel shouted, hearing quick footsteps run upstairs, both AJ and Punk bursting into Harper's room, their stomachs turning with worry and fright.

"What? What's happened?" Punk asked quickly as AJ made her way over to Harper, sitting down on the edge of her bed with her as she cried, "What's going on?" Punk asked.

Harper just looked to Liesel, wishing for help to tell their parents, knowing she had a good way with her words.

"When… Harper was out last night… someone put something in her drink." Liesel said, "Jay had to go get her because all her friends had ditched her, and then this morning… one of her friends put pictures up of her." Liesel said, "We've tried getting them down. Jay's reported the pictures and we've mailed her friends but… Harper reckons people will have took screenshots of them by now." Liesel said as Punk turned to Harper.

"How bad are the pictures?" Punk asked, "Show me."

"You don't have to see them." Jay said.

"I think I do." Punk said whilst AJ caressed Harper, just like when she was little and had a bad dream.

Liesel turned to Harper who just nodded, and got the pictures up, passing the phone to her father as he scrolled through them, both Jay and Liesel cringing whilst waiting for his reaction.

"Who took these?" Punk asked as he skimmed through the pictures, not feeling it right as they were extremely explicit and just extremely horrid to have been taken.

"Her friends." Liesel said.

"Friends?" Punk turned to Harper, "Your friends done this? Friends don't do that." Punk said, his heart breaking as Harper cried. If anything she was crying from just pure embarrassment and humiliation.

"We're gonna go find her friends." Jay said, "Ask them why they did it." Jay said as Liesel nodded.

"When you do give me names." Punk said as Jay and Liesel nodded, heading out of the room as Punk walked over to Harper and AJ, taking a seat on the edge of the bed as Harper moved from curling into her mom, to curling into her father, wrapping her arms around him tightly as he kissed her head, passing the phone to AJ who was almost frightened to look at the pictures.

She eyed Punk whilst looking at the pictures. Some had boys involved, some had her fallen over, some had her dress hiked up through no fault of her own. If this was her so called friends who done this, AJ and Punk knew they would be taking it further. This was completely unnecessary and to see their daughter so upset and embarrassed hurt them very much.

"It's gonna be ok." Punk told her as AJ shuffled over to them, taking Harper's hand and smiling to her.

"It's ok." AJ nodded, both trying their best to be calm and soothing for her. Their daughter didn't deserve this. They were completely furious.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Harper. Will Jay and Liesel find out who did it? What's going on with Scott and Liesel? How will Harper deal with all of this? More coming soon. Review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Liesel asked, folding her arms as she watched her brother knock the door to the house in front of them. It was almost a mansion. Liesel didn't think Harper had rich yet horrid friends.

"Pretty sure." Jay nodded, "What are we even going to say?" He asked.

"Well I know what I'm gonna say." Liesel said, "You can think about what you're gonna say whilst I'm dragging the bitch through those hedges." Liesel said, pointing to the fancy garden hedges and Jay laughed.

"Good evening, can I help you?" A man opened the door.

"Good evening." Liesel mocked without the man noticing, "Is your daughter in?" She asked.

"She is. Shall I tell her your names?" The man asked as Liesel looked to Jay.

"Just tell her that her friends are here." Liesel smiled as the man nodded, heading away to collect his daughter who emerged seconds later to the door, her smile fading as she realised she was in for a real horrid treat.

"Why did you do it?" Liesel asked as the young girl came out of the house and closed the front door over to discard hearing from her parents.

"Do what?" The girl, Julie, asked.

"Really?" Jay laughed, "You know what. Why'd you post those pictures of Harper everywhere. What'd she ever do to you?" Jay shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand." Julie shook her head.

"Then make us." Liesel said, "You've been friends with her since the fourth grade." She said.

"She's always trying to screw me over." Julie said whilst Jay and Liesel stood side by side, unimpressed with this girls attempts to justify her doings.

"How?" Jay asked.

"Well she's perfect at everything, isn't she? Sports, math, history, biology… everything. No one gives a second glance at me." She said as Jay rolled his eyes, wondering why he was even here.

"You're kidding me." Liesel laughed, "And here I was thinking you were gonna give a good excuse."

"You wouldn't understand." Julie shook her head.

"Ok, maybe I don't. But understand this… our sister is at home crying, not moving from her bed because of those pictures you posted. Anything could have happened last night when you left her in the state she was in." She said, "You have no idea what this is going to do to her." Liesel shook her head.

"She'll get over it." Julie folded her arms.

"No, she won't." Jay shook his head with a small laugh, "You really don't know her."

"I do know her. I know she tries her best to be above all of us. To look better, to be better, to put us down-"

"No she doesn't." Liesel shook her head, "Harper isn't like that. She goes about her own business and guess what? If she's good at something, you should be encouraging it, not getting jealous." She said.

"She'll love all of the attention." Julie said as Jay laughed again.

"Is it definitely my sister you're friends with? Because the Harper I know, loves anything but attention. The Harper I know, takes panic attacks when she steps into crowded areas, stops breathing when she realises she has a presentation in a class, has to take pills to sleep at night because she's so worried about god knows what. This is her worst nightmare, and you're supposed to be her friend." Jay shook his head as Julie stepped back.

"You should both go." Julie said, "I have to go." She said, walking back into her house as Liesel and Jay headed back out onto the pavement.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Jay asked Liesel who just shrugged.

"I don't know." Liesel said, "I don't even know if she'll be able to face school on Monday." She shrugged as Jay sighed, "We should get home. It's getting late." She announced as he nodded, walking along the pavement as they headed home.

* * *

"She's sleeping." AJ told Punk in a whisper, closing Harper's bedroom door quietly.

"I don't get it." Punk said, "Why would someone do this to her? Why would her friends do this to her?" He asked.

"Girls can be spiteful people." AJ nodded.

"So you're saying this is normal?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"No." AJ said, "Absolutely not. But I'm saying it's something we can deal with."

"You know what Harper is like, April. This is gonna mess her up." He said.

"Then we deal with it and help her." AJ said, "She'll be ok." She nodded as they headed downstairs just in time to meet Jay and Liesel coming in the door.

"Well?" Punk said.

"Well it was definitely her friends." Jay said, "Liesel will explain better." He said, "I'm going to bed." He said as Punk grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"Did you really go pick her up last night?" He asked as Jay nodded.

"Yeah." Jay said.

"You're a good kid." Punk slapped his cheek lovingly, "Get to bed." He nodded as Jay smiled, heading on by upstairs. Punk was so glad Jay had gone out to get Harper, or else God knows what could have happened to her. A young girl, as beautiful and innocent as Harper was, falling around the street on a late Friday night. It was hard to believe she would have been left untouched.

"So what happened?" Punk asked Liesel who had been in the living room explaining to her mother.

"You remember Harper's friend since fourth grade? Julie?" AJ asked as Punk shrugged.

"Should I?" Punk asked.

"She always came round for dinner. You took them to the movies a few times when they were younger." AJ said, "Anyway, she posted them. Told Liesel and Jay that Harper is basically too good at everything and is always looking down on her and their friends." AJ put her hands in the air, "I mean, talk about immaturity."

"You're serious?" Punk turned to Liesel who nodded, "That's ridiculous." Punk spat. Something so minor turned into something so major.

"How is she?" Liesel asked.

"Sleeping." AJ said, "Gave her tablets. They managed to help her drift off." AJ said as Liesel nodded.

"She'll be ok." Liesel said as AJ and Punk just nodded, "I'm gonna get to bed." She announced.

"Ok. Goodnight, sweetheart." Punk said.

"Goodnight, Liesel." AJ smiled as Liesel left the room, leaving Punk and AJ standing in the middle of the living room, staring at one another, not knowing what to say.

"Am I allowed to say that I'm now not looking forward to having another daughter?" He said as she sighed.

"Don't say that." AJ said, "This will all blow over. Do you not remember how scary it was when we first realised Harper had bad anxiety?" She asked him.

"I remember." Punk nodded.

" _Jay's just gone down for a nap." AJ smiled, walking into the bedroom she shared with her husband, having just put their four year old son down for his mid-day nap. Their daughter's were at school. Liesel was in her second year at school whilst little Harper had not long gone off to school for her first year._

" _Took him long enough." Punk smiled, laid up on their bed, watching his wife kneel on the bed, making her way over to him, swinging her leg over him to straddle his hips with a smile._

" _You just didn't tire him out enough this morning." AJ smiled, leaning down to press soft kisses on his neck as he smiled._

" _We ran around for ages. I might need a nap if I'm honest." He admitted as AJ laughed._

" _Not on my watch." She smiled, pressing a kiss against his lips as he deepened it, lacing his fingers through her hair, spinning them around so he was on top, peppering her neck with kisses, taking all the advantage they could when it came to a quiet house._

" _Your phone is ringing." Punk mouthed against her lips as she sighed._

" _Just ignore it." AJ shook her head, raking her nails up his back as he nodded, kissing her willngly again as he noticed her phone started to vibrate again on the night-stand._

" _Just answer it." Punk sighed dramatically, sitting up as AJ huffed, grabbing her phone and answering it._

" _Hello." She said rather forcefully, sitting up as she listened to the woman on the other line, "Oh… Oh my God, is she ok?" AJ stood up as Punk scrambled to his feet also, "We'll be right there" She hung up, turning around to Punk, "It's Harper."_

* * *

" _What happened, baby?" AJ asked, running into the school office where Harper was sitting, kneeling down and embracing her daughter. They had dropped their son off at Elise's on the rush to the school._

" _Got scared, mommy." Harper said, "Got really scared."_

" _Scared of what, princess?" Punk asked her, looking down at her little self swinging her legs back and forth, red and puffy eyes from crying, having just calmed down after being attended by from the nurse, who reckoned it was a panic attack she had taken._

" _I didn't want to answer out. Everyone looked at me." Harper said as Punk turned to AJ who just hugged her daughter tightly._

" _It's ok, baby. Mommy and daddy are here. We're here."_

"She'll be ok." AJ said.

"I hope so." Punk said, "I really hope so."

* * *

"What are you doing, Scott?" Curt asked, having walked by his son's room, noticing that he was on his phone smiling at it intently.

"Texting Liesel." Scott said, "Not that it's any of your business." He sat up, placing his phone over on the night-stand beside his bed.

"You're still interested in that girl? After everyting you know about her?"

"You mean after everything I know about her dad?" Scott asked, "Yes. She happens to be pretty amazing."

"Pretty amazing with Brooks as your last name? I seriously doubt it." He shook his head with a small smile.

"What is it you have against her family? You can't expect me to side with you when you don't tell me anything." Scott shook his head.

"You really want to know?" Curt asked.

"Well maybe things would make a little more sense if I did." Scott nodded.

"Alright then." Curt nodded, "This girls father, this girl you think is pretty amazing, her father… killed your mother."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun. More info coming soon in the next chapter regarding Curt's revelation. Will Harper be ok? What's Curt talking about? How will Scott react? Will he tell Liesel? More coming soon. Review review review.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Why is he avoiding me?" Liesel asked, sitting across from Allison at lunch in school a few days later, "He always sits with us." She said as Allison turned around, looking over at Scott with his friends, sitting as far away as possible.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Allison turned back to Liesel who just shook her head.

"If we did I missed it." Liesel said, "I don't know why he's not talking to me." She sighed.

"You don't think it's anything to do with your dad, still?" Allison asked as Liesel just shook her head.

"We talked about it." Liesel said, "He's ok with it. As far as we were concerned, it was nothing to do with us." She shrugged, "That's what he said anyway."

"Go ask him why he's avoiding you." Allison suggested.

"What? With all his friends around him? No thanks." Liesel laughed, "Maybe I got too clingy. I mean… I text him every night." She said.

"Yeah, and he would text you back." Allison pointed out, "It's all a bit sudden and strange if you ask me." She said, "What's the next class you're in with him?" She asked.

"Biology. I sit right next to him." Liesel sighed, "I'm in that straight after lunch."

"Then talk to him." Allison said, "Harper still not at school?" She asked, turning to where Harper normally sat at lunch with her so called friends.

"No. I think my mom and dad are giving her a week. After that she's just gonna have to face it." Liesel said, "I told her she could sit with us at lunch, I don't want her near those little brats." Liesel looked over to Harper's former friends.

"I don't know how they can sit there and pretend nothing has happened." Allison shook her head as Liesel nodded.

"They'll get what's coming to them." Liesel said just as the bell rang, her eyes rolling back as she realised she had to go face Scott in her next class. She may have been scared, but she wanted answers. She wanted to know why he had all of a sudden cut her off, and was pretending she didn't exist.

* * *

"You want more whipped cream?" Punk asked, sitting down a mug of hot chocolate on a coaster on the coffee table in front of where Harper sat on the couch, blanket wrapped around her as she watched the TV.

"No, that's fine." Harper said as she looked at the overflowing hot chocolate, smiling a little as she realised how much she needed it, "When is mom home?" She asked, picking up the mug as Punk sat down beside her on the couch.

"Not long." Punk said, "She's just gone out to the store." He told her as Harper nodded, turning back to the TV, putting her hot chocolate down after taking a sip, "School tomorrow?" He asked her as she turned to him.

"Mom said I could take the week off." She said, her stomach turning at the thought of facing school.

"I know. But… I just don't want you to avoid your problems. Sitting at home wrapped in a blanket isn't going to be helping much. All those girls are at school, probably pretending nothing has happened and doing what they do. You have to show them that what they done, you weren't phased by it, because you can stand up tall and be the better person." He said.

"I am phased by it." She said, "Didn't you see them?" She said.

"Yeah." Punk looked down, "Wish I didn't." He admitted, "You have Jay and Liesel in school. It's not like you're completely alone." He said.

"Jay's friends are all idiots. And I highly doubt sitting with my big sister at lunch is gonna look strong." She said, "Just give me the week. I'll go back next week." She said.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "What are you watching?" He asked, turning his attention to the TV.

"Catfish." Harper said as Punk just shook his head.

"What's that?" He said curiously as Harper laughed.

"Well it's about people who date or talk to people online, they'll use fake profile pictures and pretend they're someone else, and then they meet who they've been really talking to." She said, "It's really freaky."

"Sounds really boring." Punk admitted.

"It's not." Harper said, "You'll get addicted to it."

"To a TV show? I don't think so." Punk laughed as Harper just smiled.

* * *

"Ok, class. I want you to the partner up for this experiment with the person sitting beside you."

Liesel turned to Scott who just nodded politely to her, focusing his attention on the experiment, pretending the air wasn't as awkward as it really was.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Liesel asked quietly as Scott reached for the bottle of dilute acid, squirting it into the beaker as she grabbed it from him, "Don't ignore me." She spat.

"I'm not ignoring you." He said.

"Then what are you doing? Because you aren't acknowledging me exactly." She said.

"I just think we should stop talking as much. Focus more on school. You're so smart and I seen you got a C on the geometry test." He said, "I don't want to be distracting you." He said as she screwed her eyes up.

"I got a C because I didn't study for it, Scott. Not because I'd been talking to you."

"Yeah, you didn't study because you were talking to me." He said.

"But I like when we talk." She said with a sigh.

"So do I. But I think we should just slow it down. In fact, we should just put everything at a pause." He shook his head.

"I don't know what it is you aren't telling me, but whatever it is, I deserve to know." She said.

"There's nothing to tell." He said, "Really."

"Really?" Liesel said as Scott just nodded.

"C'mon you two. Get a move on." The teacher walked by their bench, "You haven't even started."

They both looked back to the experiment, "C'mon, let's just get this done." Scott said as Liesel sighed, watching him pour the other liquids into the beaker.

* * *

"Keep stirring it." AJ ordered as Punk stood at the cooker, stirring the dinner whilst she put away the rest of the shopping.

"But my back is sore-"

"Your back is sore?" She turned to him as he smiled like a child.

"Sorry." He apologised, "It's Harper's fault, I sat on the couch all day."

"And that's made your back sore?" AJ asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah, believe it or not." He said as Jay trailed into the kitchen from school, dumping his bag down and heading for the fridge.

"Yes, you went to the store." He said with satisfaction, feeling his mother lightly push him back and shut the fridge.

"You wait until your dinner." She told him as he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not five." Jay laughed, going to open the fridge back up as AJ pushed his hand away again.

"No, I am fed up of going all the way to the store, buying food in, spending a ton of money, and it all being gone the next day." She said loudly as Punk chuckled, "I'm talking to you too." She spat, poking his stomach, "You aren't getting any younger or thinner." She said as Punk frowned.

"Jay, don't listen to her. She's at the six month mark. Crazy time." Punk nodded.

"Do not use that word." AJ spat, "From now on, no one goes in the fridge and just takes out things to eat. You want a snack? Have a banana, have a yoghurt or have a chocolate bar. Don't go into the fridge, open a pack of bacon and start cooking that because you're hungry." She said, "Understand?" She looked at Jay.

"Oh my God, fine." Jay shook his head, "Where are the banana's?" He asked.

"I didn't get any." AJ turned around to finish unpacking as Jay shook his head.

"The don't tell me to eat them if you don't buy them." He said as Punk stood, unimpressed by this unnecessary conversation.

"You know what… fine, eat your bacon." She opened the fridge up, taking out the pack of bacon and handing it to Jay forcefully as he laughed.

"Sweet." Jay smiled, taking out a frying pan and frying up the bacon as Punk watched, shaking his head as he watched the teen dangle the bacon over his mouth, swallowing it whole whilst he cooked more.

"Why are you so skinny?" Punk shook his head.

"Because I am." Jay said, "Jealous?"

"No, actually." Punk smiled as Jay poked his belly, "Can people stop poking me in the stomach?" He said as AJ laughed.

* * *

"I am not letting you leave until you give me an answer as to why you aren't gonna talk to me anymore." Liesel said, catching up with Scott as he was just about to get in his car. She'd already missed the school bus and was hoping he was willing to just talk to her. She wasn't stupid. She could see he was lying about not wanting to talk because of school and their grades.

"C'mon Liesel just drop it." Scott shook his head.

"No, I won't. Tell me the real reason and then I'll leave you alone." She said as he sighed with frustration.

"Fine. Get in." He gave in, watching as she jumped into the passengers side of the car. He didn't not want to tell her because he was being awkward. He just didn't want to make things any worse for her regarding her father's past. This would possibly set her back to being completely angry with him.

"I can't promise you that you won't like what I'm about to tell you." Scott said as he pulled away from the school.

"I can handle it." Liesel said as he nodded, driving along the road a little until he pulled into a side road, into an abandoned car park to stop the engine and concentrate on what he was gonna say.

"You know my mom died when I was just a baby?" He said as she shook her head. She didn't know that. She didn't actually know what happened to his mom, but of course now she did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Liesel shook her head.

"It's ok. I… I don't get upset about it because I remember nothing about her. Like… completely nothing." He said, "My dad always told me she died in a car accident, when I was two months old. I never… I never doubted it." He said, "Until a few nights ago, he told me how she really died."

"Please… please don't tell me it has anything to do with my dad?" Liesel said, her hands beginning to shake and her heart beginning to race.

"You know how I said I thought my dad was just like yours?" He asked her as she nodded, "Well, turns out he was. He was part of this group called The Union. My mom's brother, Jason, he was head of the group, sort of like that… that Jack guy." Scott said, "Your dad and another guy, I can't remember the name of the other guy, but he came to the warehouse they met in and they blew it up. Had it been an hour earlier, my dad would have been there too." Scott said, "But my mom was there, and my uncle." Scott said as Liesel ran her hand through her hair.

"That's how she died?" Liesel asked.

"Yeah." Scott nodded, "There were kids in the building. There were other women. And your dad… your dad just blew it up, Liesel." Scott said as Liesel sat back in the passengers chair, placing her hand over her forehead, not believing it. Here she was, thinking it couldn't get any worse than what she already knew and had learned to forgive her father for. But this was just outrageous.

"I didn't want to tell you because I know how much you love your dad. I thought it'd be better if you just didn't know. But… maybe it's better you know." He said, watching a tear roll down Liesel's cheek, sighing as he reached over and wiped it, shuffling over the best he could, pulling her over as she hugged into him, her tears rolling fast as she sobbed quietly.

" _Dennis Brooks." A man echoed the room as he walked down to the centre of the warehouse, walking down to meet Dennis and Punk, the leader of the pack, Jason._

" _Jason." Dennis smiled._

" _And if it isn't the man himself." Jason folded his arms, "Phil Brooks."_

" _Jason, I'm aware of your whereabouts last night." Dennis said, "We're not here for trouble we just want to know why. I mean… there's no bad blood between us, is there? We work on different sides of the town, we have different customers, we work a different way. We don't have to have beef." Dennis said calmly._

" _Just sending a little message, Dennis." Jason smiled._

" _And who to?" Dennis asked._

" _C'mon Dennis, we all know your little brother brought you down here because he was worried his club and his boys were in danger." Jason said, "I sent a clear message to him when I tore up his club. And you all carried on like it was nothing. I guess that hurt my feelings a bit."_

" _Who was the message for?" Punk asked._

" _You." Jason smiled, "Well strictly speaking it was for Jack. I knew you and your sister were there, and I wanted to get my message across." Jason smiled._

" _Next time just come talk to me if you have a problem. Yeah?" Punk said._

" _Oh, I will." Jason smiled, "Don't you worry."_

" _So what is the meaning of all of this?" Dennis asked._

" _You know there's never a real meaning when it comes to men like us." Jason laughed, "I gotta say, your group, your guys, very impressive, in fact, I haven't seen such a group worthy of competition before." Jason said, "Young Phil here… very talented." Jason eyed Punk up and down, "Good with his hands, wise, clever, good head on your shoulders, has a way with the … ladies." Jason smiled as Punk looked across at him._

" _Well I've learned from the best." Punk spat._

" _So… whose the pretty little Spanish girl you've been getting into?" Jason smiled._

" _She's none of your business." Punk shook his head, curling his hands into fists at either side of his body._

" _She will be if you lot don't get my damn point." Jason spat, "I want your lot off the town. No more Invictus. No more Brooks and company." He shook his head._

" _Or what?" Dennis shook his head._

" _Or else I will tear down everything in your world." Jason spat._

" _There isn't some agreement we can come to?" Dennis asked._

" _I don't think there is. No." Jason shook his head, "You both have ten seconds to get out of here." He said as Dennis nodded, putting his hands up and turning his back as Punk followed, leaving the warehouse and getting back intot heir care._

" _What the hell was that? What exactly was your big plan there?" Punk shook his head whilst turning to Dennis in the car as he turned on the engine._

" _All eyes were on us." Dennis smiled, doing a three point turn on the road and getting back on route to Invcictus, "Joe and the guys sneaked round the back and put explosives in the building. They'll all be dust in about ten seconds." Dennis laughed as Punk's eyes widened._

" _You're serious?" Punk asked as Dennis nodded with a smile._

" _Deadly. No pun intended." Dennis said, "Put it there, my boy." He put his hand out as Punk slapped it with a smile. They may have been bad, but they were good._

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh. Things are piecing together and coming back to bite Punk in the ass. Will Liesel be able to forgive him this time? How is Harper doing? Baby number four will be coming soon, but will Punk be there to witness it? And who makes a return? Coming soon. Review and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you want me to take you home?" Scott asked as Liesel sighed, sitting back against the car chair, drying her eyes as she shook her head.

"I don't really wanna go home." Liesel shook her head, "I don't want to face him. I'll just… I'll say things I can't take back. I have a habit of it." She said.

"Maybe this time you won't want to take them back." Scott said as Liesel realised how true that was, "My dad is working late. You can come back to my house. If you want." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah." Liesel nodded. A part of her felt safe when she was with him. Like nothing could harm her or hurt her, and she'd never felt like that before. He was making all of this pain, this confusing pain go away, and she had no clue how.

"It'll be ok." Scott nodded to her as she just shrugged.

"I don't know this time." Liesel said as he pulled out of the car park and got on route to go home, "I mean… your mom. That's just… unforgivable." She shook her head.

"I guess I'd be a little madder if I knew her, I was only a baby, but… yeah, it's not the greatest. It's just me and my dad left. The majority of my family were there. Cousins, uncles and aunts." He said, "An hour earlier, my dad would have been there too. I would have been put into an orphanage or something." He said, "Maybe that wouldn't have been such a bad thing though." He admitted as she nodded, seeing the resemblance in the sentence.

"Yeah. Maybe that would have been for the best." She nodded.

* * *

"I take it you aren't in the mood to study." Scott said, walking into his bedroom as Liesel followed, "We can just watch a movie or something." He suggested as Liesel nodded, not really knowing what to do or how to feel. She felt lost. That's how she felt.

"I'm not bothered." She said, watching him lay up on the bed against the headboard, turning the TV on as she sat down beside him, "Do you hate me?" She asked insecurely.

"You?" Scott asked, "Why would I hate you?"

"Because of what my dad done." Liesel shrugged.

"No. Of course I don't. That's all on him. I don't think you were even born yet. And if you were, you'd have been just a baby like I was. I don't even hate your dad. I just… I don't know how to feel."

"I hate him." Liesel said, not having felt so strong about her feelings before, "He took away your right to a mom. He hurt your dad by wiping out his entire family. He doesn't deserve to be forgiven for this." She shook her head, "Why aren't you as mad?" She asked, not being able to help see how calm Scott was.

"Like I said. I never knew my mom. All I have are pictures. It's my dad that suffers. And I don't like seeing him suffer." He said, "And I know my dad is equally as bad as yours but… he never killed any women or kids." Scott said, "Or anyone who was innocent for that matter." He said.

"And my dad did." Liesel nodded. She was just so broken at the thought of her father, her father. The man she looked to as her hero, the man who'd sit beside her in bed when she was a kid and make sure she knew that the nightmare she had wasn't real, the man who'd push her on the swing, taught her how to ride her first bike to teaching her how to drive. The man she thought would never hurt anyone. How could he have been capable of all of this?

"Don't take his guilt on." Scott said, "You have nothing to be guilty about." He said, "It has nothing to do with you. Any of you. It's just your dad."

"What about my mom? She probably knows. Seems like her and my dad were a little team back then." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure. My dad said that your mom was in the picture, but you weren't. So… it must have been just before they had you. Whether he told her about it, I don't know." Scott shrugged.

"I don't think I can look him in the eye." Liesel shook her head, "I mean… it was hard enough the first time, but he… he talked me around, he told me about the choice he didn't have and how hard it was for him back then, for him and my mom. But he can't talk me round from this. This..." She shook her head, "I'm not forgiving him for this."

"It's your choice." Scott nodded, "I just know that I don't respect him." He said as Liesel turned to him.

"You should hate him." Liesel said.

"Hate is a strong word." Scott said as Liesel sighed, resting her head back against the headboard as he watched her. He could see what this was doing to her and he hated it. He knew how close she was to her father, since forever it seemed. To be told he was something she never thought he would be, was obviously mentally challenging for her to accept.

"Hey." He got her attention, taking her hand into his, "You got me. You don't need to feel alone." He told her.

"Then how come I do?" She asked, turning to him as he frowned. She watched him as he leaned into her, pressing his lips against hers as she let him in, kissing back, not knowing where it would take them, but hoping to herself that it would be somewhere far from here.

She felt him cling on to her, sliding her down the bed without realising, hovering over her as he continued to kiss her deeply, taking that kiss down past her jaw and to her neck, listening to her moan a little, but still try to say something.

"I… I uh..." She watched as he lifted his head and looked down at her, "I've never…. I haven't-"

"I don't care." He shook his head, "I'll stop if you want me to." He told her, but he wanted her to know that he really didn't care if she hadn't done this before.

"No." She said quickly, "No. I want this." She nodded as he smiled, pressing a soft kiss on her lips, lacing his fingers through her hair as he travelled the kiss back down to her neck, feeling her hands travel up his t-shirt, raking her nails down his back, not knowing what she was doing but going along with what was natural. Little did she know, it was exactly how she was meant to be reacting.

* * *

"Where is your sister?" Punk asked Jay, sitting in the living room with AJ curled in beside him. Harper had gone to bed already, feeling sleepy from her tablets she was taking to deal with everything that had been going on.

"Don't know. She didn't get on the school bus." Jay shrugged.

"Well it's 10pm. Shouldn't we worry?" Punk turned to AJ who just shook her head.

"She'll be with one of her friends." AJ said as Punk just nodded, "Oh, Oh my God..." AJ jumped, placing her hand on her stomach as both Punk and AJ jumped up.

"What? What's wrong?" Punk asked frantically.

"She's kicking." AJ smiled, "She's kicking me." She announced for the first time as Jay just sighed with relaxation, collapsing back down on the couch.

"You scared me." Punk groaned, but smiling nevertheless sitting back down and placing his hand on AJ's bump, smiling as he felt their daughter kicking, "She's really going at it." Punk laughed. The feeling never faded. He felt the exact same as to how he felt when he felt Liesel's first kicks. Completely blown away and overwhelmed.

"She is." AJ smiled, reaching up and pressing a sweet kiss on her husband's lips, feeling him kiss back as Jay turned around, not being able to help smile. It was nice to see his parents happy.

AJ and Punk pulled away from the short but sweet kiss, "You want to feel?" AJ asked Jay who was tempted to say no to avoid anything baby sister related, but it was hard not to, he'd never felt a baby kick. He was the youngest.

He walked over, pressing his hand on his mom's bump, taking his hand back sharply when he felt the baby kick, "Jeez." He said, almost having to a fright, "She doesn't seem to like it in there." He said, feeling the little kicks off his hand.

"Actually, doctor says the baby will kick when she's happy." AJ smiled, "But she is going pretty crazy." AJ admitted, not having felt kicks quite like it.

"Maybe she's just figured out how to do it." Punk smiled.

"Pretty cool." Jay nodded, impressed very much, heading back over to the couch, collapsing down with exhaustion as he turned to his parents, smiling as they continued to feel the baby kick, not being able to help smile at how happy they were. Maybe the baby would bring the all closer together after everything that had been revealed to them. But he really had no idea what was just round the corner.

* * *

 **A/N: It'll all start to unfold soon. Stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Liesel woke up the next morning, coming to her senses and realising where she was and what she had gotten up to just last night. She knew she had well and truly slept in for school, but for the first time in her life, school was the least of her problems.

She sat up from laying in bed, collecting her clothes and slipping them on quickly, finding a piece of paper and pen from in Scott's room, scribbling a note down and sitting it on the night-stand beside his bed. She was taking off before he woke deliberately. She just wanted this over and done with. She'd come back to him. She'd definitely come back to him.

She left the house as quick as she could, running down the stairs when she accidentally bumped into Scott's father who had gotten in from work not that long ago actually.

"Careful. This could have roasted you." Curt said, holding a roasting cup of coffee as Liesel shook her head.

"S-Sorry." Liesel shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"So I take it his plan to not talk to you never worked out." Curt laughed, "Did he tell you?" He asked as Liesel nodded.

"Yeah, he told me." Liesel nodded, "I'm… I don't know what to say to you. What my dad done-"

"What he done was absolutely nothing to do with you. You take your kindness after your mother, I assume." Curt said, "I won't hold what he done against you, sweetheart." Curt said, "My boy likes you. I know he does." He said as Liesel smiled.

"I like him too." Liesel nodded.

"Is there a reason you're rushing off? You're a senior. Surely you aren't shooting off to school." He said as Liesel shook her head.

"No-No I'm going home. My mom and… dad will be worried. I never said I was here." She said, "And I think I have to… talk to my dad." She said as Curt nodded.

"Well… you're welcomed here. Just remember that." Curt said as Liesel smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Liesel got home around fifteen minutes later, shutting the front door over, her school bag slung over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen, spotting her mom sitting at the kitchen table, flicking through brochures, the laptop opened up as well as her phone sitting beside her.

"And she shows her face." AJ sat back, folding her arms, "Would it have killed you to text or call, Liesel? You know what this neighbourhood is like." AJ said.

"What are you doing?" Liesel asked.

"I'm seeing how much it's gonna cost for us to get an extension onto the house." AJ said, "We don't have enough to move house, and… well, time is going fast." She admitted, placing her hand on her bump, "You missed her kicking last night. I thought Jay was gonna have a-"

"Where is dad?" Liesel asked as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"He was upstairs showering. Think he's out now, though." AJ said, "Why? What's wrong?" AJ asked.

"If you found out something about dad that you didn't know before, something really horrible… would you still stay with him?" Liesel asked as AJ shook her head.

"I love your dad. Of course I would stay with him." AJ said, "I thought we'd been through all of this, Liesel." AJ sighed.

"I'm not talking about that." Liesel said.

"Then what are you talking about?" AJ asked.

"Oh, you finally decided to come home then?" Punk asked, coming through the kitchen door, walking by Liesel and AJ and over to the counter as AJ sat back on the chair, watching Liesel glare at him, knowing something was right.

"You want some lunch, Ape?" Punk asked his wife who said nothing, causing him to turn around, his eyes catching on Liesel who was looking at him coldly.

"How can you live with yourself?" She shook her head, "How can you walk around knowing what you done." She said as Punk sighed.

"Liesel… I thought we'd talked about all of this. I thought… I thought you were moving on-"

"So did I." Liesel nodded, "But you left out a lot of information. The information that mattered the most." She said, "You… you killed Scott's mom." Liesel shook her head as Punk's eyes widened in shock.

"Is that what he's feeding you? I've never put my hands on a women." Punk spat, slightly angry by that accusation. Meanwhile AJ sat listening in without adding anything to the conversation.

"Maybe not. But that warehouse you blew up just before I was born. His mom was in that warehouse. His cousins, his aunts and uncles." She said, "You left him with nothing but his dad."

"No, there were- there were just guys in that place. Dennis… Dennis knew what he was doing." Punk said, turning to AJ who had sat up and was looking at him the exact same way Liesel was. For the first time, his wife wasn't on his side.

"Did you?" AJ asked.

"It was me and Dennis. It was all of us. It wasn't just me. But… I never knew there were other people there. I never knew there were women. Or… Or kids." Punk shook his head.

"You didn't know, because you didn't care enough to check." Liesel said, "You left a little boy without his mom, and a man without his wife." She shook her head.

"I didn't know." Punk said defensively, "If I did I wouldn't have let Dennis- I wouldn't have gone through with it. At the time, I didn't even know that was the plan." Punk shook his head.

"Kids, Phil?" AJ turned to him.

"I never knew. I swear." Punk said, "C'mon, you gotta believe me that I never knew."

"Was I pregnant with Liesel at the time?" AJ asked.

"I think so. I don't know. I can't remember. It was a long time ago." Punk shook his head frantically. He really didn't know that there were other people beside the group themselves in that warehouse. He had no clue. If he had, he really wouldn't have took any part in it. He felt sick to his stomach, just like his daughter and wife. What could he say now to defend himself? He was running out of things to say.

"I can't even look at you." Liesel shook his head, "I think I'm gonna stay with Scott for a while." Liesel said as Punk's head shot up.

"Liesel, you don't even know him." Punk said.

"I feel like I know him better than I know you." Liesel said, her voice cracking as she stood facing him.

"The things I done back then… I didn't do them out of choice, Liesel. I told you that." Punk said.

"And I believed you. But… I just… I can't look past this." She said, "What if that was mom? What if you were left with me as a baby, and mom got blown up in some building. How would you feel?" Liesel shook her head as Punk looked down, "Exactly."

"Liesel, please. Try looking at it from my perspective." Punk pleaded as Liesel shook her head.

"No. The only thing I want to do, is get away from you." She said, "I'm not doing this anymore." She said, "You should have known that your past and guilt would follow you and bite you in the ass." Liesel said, "I'm going to get some things." She backed out of the kitchen, drying her tears as she ran upstairs whilst Punk stood in the kitchen feeling yet again helpless at his daughter's truthfully painful words.

He watched as AJ stood up, walking out of the kitchen, taking her hand and pulling her back as she snatched her hand from his grasp.

"Don't." AJ spat, "Don't you touch me." She warned him.

"April." Punk said in shock as she just shook her head, walking away out of the kitchen as he stood alone, running his hands through his hair and sighing with frustration. Just when he thought everything was piecing back together, it came crashing back down.

What was hard about this, was that he couldn't even defend himself properly. He had no idea there were children in that warehouse, or women, or other innocent people. He didn't know. He had joined Dennis and had no clue at the time what they were even doing. He could still remember it. There was no other way he could put it. He didn't know.

* * *

"Here, let me help you." AJ said as she watched Liesel frantically pack a bag with some things in it, calming her down and letting her take a seat on the bed whilst she packed her scrambled clothes neatly. She wasn't forcing her to stay. At this point, she wanted to get out of this house with her. She felt betrayed, and actually quite sick.

"You really didn't know?" Liesel asked.

"No." AJ told her, "In all fairness, I don't think your father knew." AJ admitted, knowing when her husband was telling the truth, and he definitely was when he said he didn't know.

"Don't defend him." Liesel shook her head.

"I'm not." AJ said, "I'm mad. Actually no, I'm upset." AJ said.

"You're really gonna let me go stay with Scott?" She asked as AJ nodded.

"I don't want you and your dad in the same room. And I trust Scott will look after you." AJ told her as she continued to pack her the things she would need.

"Yeah, about that." Liesel said, "We sort of… last night… we-"

"Speak no more. I understand." AJ nodded with a small smile, "Good or bad? Both?" AJ asked her as Liesel shrugged.

"Good." Liesel nodded, "But I didn't expect it to be so sore." She admitted as AJ laughed a little.

"First time usually is." She nodded, "As long as you're being careful, and he's treating you well, I don't mind what you do." She said as Liesel smiled.

"Thanks." Liesel said, understanding right now how much she really did trust her mother like no one else, and how much she really could talk to her about anything.

"Ok, all you need is your toothbrush and some other toiletry things. I'll go get you them." AJ said as Liesel nodded, watching her leave the room.

She looked around her room, her eyes catching onto the photo frame on her desk, a close picture of her, her brother and sister, and her father. She was maybe around the age of twelve, Harper being ten and Jay being eight or nine. It was perhaps a Christmas or a birthday. And they were happy. Her father was happy. Had his arm wrapped around both her and Harper whilst Jay sat on his lap. Her mother had no doubt taken the picture.

She walked over to the frame, unscrewing it from behind and taking the picture out, walking over to her bag and sliding it down the side of the bag.

"Ok, here you go." AJ came back into the room, handing her all the toiletry essentials. If she was letting her daughter go away for a while, she wanted her to have everything she needed.

"Thanks." Liesel said, putting everything in her bag and zipping it up.

"Just call me if you need anything else. I'll come over and give you it." She said as Liesel nodded, standing up, wrapping her arms around her mother tightly.

"I'm still only five minutes away." Liesel smiled as AJ nodded.

"I know, I just wished you didn't have to go."

Liesel just forced a smile, "Will you be ok?"

"Me? I'll be fine. Dealt with your father for a good nineteen years. I can keep dealing with him." She said as Liesel nodded, leaving the room as AJ watched her, taking a seat on the bed, taking a deep breath and looking around the room. Was her husband's past driving their daughter away? Was her husband keeping anything else from her? Had she been a fool all this time, defending a man who had done all sorts.

Liesel hurried down the stairs, heading straight for the front door as Punk rushed out of the kitchen to catch her.

"Liesel, please don't go." Punk said, "Please, I'm not a bad person."

"I never said you were." Liesel turned around, "Which can only mean you believe yourself, that you're a bad, horrid human being." She said.

"I've done bad things. Things I had no choice in doing. Things I done to protect you and your mom. Things I done, without even knowing what I was really doing." He said.

"People get security alarms fitted or keep a baseball bat under their bed for peace of mind, to protect their families. They do not go out and kill innocent people." Liesel said.

"Well I did. I had no choice. I was brought up into that kind of world. And I got out of it, to raise you and Harper and Jay. To give you guys the life I wasn't afforded. I done all of that shit, to eventually get out of it one day and look back on it as a nightmare."

"And what about the families you've left without their children? Without their mothers and fathers?" She said, "What about those people? Those people live in a nightmare every day." She said.

"I didn't know about the warehouse. I swear." He said.

"You still done it." Liesel shrugged.

"Please don't go. We can talk-"

"I'm done talking." Liesel said, opening the front door.

"Liesel." He said, but she had already left.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh. AJ didn't know? Punk didn't even know. Wonder how it'll be between them. Liesel's off. How will Jay and Harper react? Who is making an unexpected grand entrance soon? Review and read more to find out.**


	17. Chapter 17

"AJ..." Punk spoke quietly as he watched his pregnant wife enter back through the kitchen, taking a seat back down at the table where she had been sitting quite happily before her daughter had came home and revealed new information that she didn't even know, "April, look at me." Punk said as she turned to him.

"Have I been a fool this entire time, Phil? Have you done things that… that I don't know about. Things that you know would have caused me to run back then?" She asked as he stood helplessly.

"I didn't know there were other people in that warehouse eighteen years ago. I thought it was just that group. That group that threatened me that they'd go after you. Pregnant you." He said, "I didn't know there were kids there, or women, or people that had nothing to do with the group. Truth be told, I didn't know what the plan even was. I didn't know that the building was gonna blow up until Dennis drove us away." Punk said.

"I have always defended you when it comes to this. But- But I don't think I can anymore. Not with this. What kind of woman would I be?"

"One who knows the real me. One who knows just how hard it was back then. You're the only one that understands. The kids don't. They have such an easy life here, a life we've made for them, they couldn't even imagine how hard it was back then." He said, "It might have been eighteen years ago, but I know you remember."

"I remember." AJ nodded, "I remembered living in constant fear. I remember you coming home with blood on you. I remember us being in bed, and someone breaking in to assault you, I remember our car being pushed out onto a railway track, Liesel could have only been a few weeks old." She said, "I remember more than you think." She said.

"Then you'll remember how much it killed me every time I had to go out and work for Jack." Punk said, "Liesel thinks I'm something I'm not. Something you used to think I was until you got to know me." He said.

"You can't talk her round from this." AJ shook her head, "You've drove her away." She said.

"No I haven't. She'll come back. When that boy hurts her or gets bored of her. She'll come back." Punk said as AJ shook her head.

"And that's what you're hoping happens? Just so she can come back?" AJ said, "This… this is all on you." She said, "Why did I ever think that they'd all be ok with it?" She spoke to herself, "Why was I ever ok with it?" She questioned as Punk just laughed quietly.

"You're serious? After eighteen years, you're starting to doubt everything?" He asked.

"I can't believe how much of an idiot I've been." She shook her head, "You've killed people. You've killed children. And you've dumped them all in some river and got on living a happy life." She said, "Liesel isn't being unreasonable here. I'm just being stupid." She shook her head.

"You know we were happy. When the kids were young. We were happy." Punk said, not being able to help feel like he was losing his wife. He was trying to reach for her but she kept getting further and further away.

"And what about all those people you hurt and killed? Do you think their families are happy? Why should you be afforded a happy life with your wife and children, when you have tore apart other people's lives?" She asked.

"April, please." Punk shook his head, "You know I didn't have a choice."

"You're just getting used to saying that." AJ shook her head, "You had the choice. We could have left this place. You could have told Jack straight up that you weren't doing it anymore-"

"And then have him come after you or Liesel?" Punk said, "He already took her from us, and that was just for the fun of it." Punk recalled.

"We could have sat down and looked at our options." AJ said.

"Are you turning your back on me now? After all this time?" He asked, "You know the real me. Better than anyone."

"Who is the real you?" AJ asked, "The husband and father in you, or the man who used to sneak from our bed to go out and stab someone, and dump them in a river." She said, "Because I don't even think you know who you are."

"I know who I am." Punk said, "I'm that man who took you as my wife and promised to take care of you until the day I died. That man that held your hand through every single childbirth you went through. From on the kitchen floor when Liesel was born, to Jay's C-Section that you were completely terrified about. That guy that sat in a psychiatric unit with you, in a dark room, when you claimed the devil was going to take our baby." He said, "That guy that came to the hospital with you when you found a lump. That guy that then cried tears of happiness in the hospital when he realised his wife didn't have cancer." He said, "I have been there for you, even when you haven't wanted me. Because we have each other's backs. Don't you dare give up on me now." He shook her head.

"You've drove our daughter away." AJ said, "I can't be ok with that."

"We'll get her back." Punk said, "I can't have you hating me too."

"The only thing I hate more than anything right now, is how much I still love you, and how doomed I know I am because I know I could never hate you." She said with anger as Punk forced a smile.

"You know I'll make it right." He said to her as she just shook her head.

"I don't think you can make this one right, Phil." AJ shook her head, leaving the kitchen with exhaustion as he watched her, leaning back against the counter and running his hands through his hair. He need his wife now more than ever, but it seemed like she was slipping away just as much as Liesel had.

* * *

 _One month later…_

A month had quickly passed by in the blink of an eye. AJ was now seven and a half months pregnant. Time was closing in on their journey to becoming parents again, but it wasn't as exciting as she expected it to be. One third of her children weren't even in the house anymore.

Liesel was still staying with Scott, but would occasionally drop by every now and then to see her brother and sister and to see her mother. Normally she'd time it around when Punk was working, so she didn't have to see him.

Once Harper and Jay found out about their father's unknown explosive killings, it seemed like they were slipping away just like Liesel. Harper no longer enjoyed sitting with her father at night watching TV. Jay no longer accepted rides from his father to training. He walked now. They were trying everything they could to avoid any contact with him, and it hurt, not just for Punk, but for AJ to see, not that her relationship with her husband was any better. He'd only just crept his way back into their bed after her asking him to sleep on the couch. It seemed like everything was breaking apart. The family that once was perfect and happy, was no longer that family.

"You got everything?" AJ asked Jay, holding her back as she had woken him up for training, having been exhausted these past few weeks, not just with being pregnant, but with everything that was going on.

"Yeah. I think so." Jay nodded, looking over as his mom paused, pressing her hand on the wall as she felt a sharp pain up her back, "You ok?" Jay asked as AJ nodded.

"I'm ok. It's just backache. Had it when I was pregnant with you." She said.

"You should go back to bed. I can make my own breakfast." He said as AJ shook her head.

"No, I want to drive you there. I don't want you walking anymore." She shook her head as Jay declined the offer.

"Go back to bed." Jay said, "I'll be ok." He said, placing his hand on her arm softly, walking on by her and downstairs with his bag over his shoulder.

AJ smiled to herself a little, thankful for such a kind son, knowing he had his father's heart. The good side of his father's heart. Not the blackened side that held all of his past doings.

She headed back to bed, walking into the empty room and shutting the door over, climbing into bed and hugging into Punk's abandoned pillow. She didn't want to be mad with him. She didn't want her children mad at him, but how could she not be? What he'd done was truly unforgivable, no matter if he knew what he was doing or not. And perhaps she was even more mad because it had drove their oldest daughter out of the house all together. She now resided with her boyfriend, which was of course every mother's worst nightmare.

It was like Punk had just given up now. He no longer had the urge to talk to Jay or Harper, to try enlighten them. He barely even spoke to her. He was hurting. And that hurt her. She still loved him completely. After eighteen years, how could she not? But it was just a rough time for them all. And the kids were at an age were they could make their own decisions and have their own opinions. They weren't babies anymore.

* * *

"You ok, man?" Sami asked Punk who sat at the bar in Invictus whilst Dean unloaded the dish washer and Paige set up the tables for tonights opening.

Punk just shrugged, resting his head into the palm of his hand, his elbow on the bar, forcing to slip with how weak and effortless he felt.

"Liesel still not came home?" Dean asked as Punk just shook his head.

"Still with her boyfriend. Still hates me." Punk said, "I don't even have anything else to say. I've ran out of words." He said, "Feel like I've lost her forever. Feel like I've lost all of them." He admitted with exhaustion. He'd barely been sleeping. Not just because he had been sleeping on the couch for a while, but because he just couldn't sleep knowing his full family were against him.

"What's AJ saying about it all?" Paige asked as Punk just shrugged.

"Nothing." He said, "She's not even defending me anymore. She's just letting the kids think what they want." Punk said.

"But you never knew there were other people in that building." Sami said.

"They don't understand." Punk shook his head, "None of the kids understand. They have no idea what it was like for us all back then. They sit with their head in their phones and think the worse has happened when they run out of data." He shook his head, "They'll never understand."

"AJ understands though." Paige said, "And she's just… not saying anything?" Paige asked.

"I'll try talk to her and she'll just tell me she's tired, or she's not in the mood. Jay doesn't talk to me anymore. Harper just feels sorry for me, I can see it in her eyes. But she still doesn't say anything. And Liesel visits the house at the specific times when she knows I'm not in." Punk said, "Talk about reaching the bottom."

"Things will get better." Dean said, "They always do."

"I don't think this can get better."

"You still have the baby to look forward to." Sami said as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"Bringing a baby into this mess isn't exactly much to get excited about." He said.

"Maybe it'll bring you guys together." Paige said, "You know how special it is when a baby comes. Everyone forgets about everything." She said as Punk just nodded.

"I don't know so much. The kids didn't even want a brother or sister in the first place anyway." Punk shrugged.

"It will get better." Sami nodded to him, "Paige, can you give me a hand out the back with these barrels?" Sami asked his girlfriend who nodded, going behind the bar and going through the back to where all the barrels were, leaving Punk and Dean alone.

"You really trust Liesel living with a guy who was a member of that group back then?" Dean asked.

"Does it matter if I trust it? AJ told me she'd been sleeping with her boyfriend. Seems like the world just hates me." Punk said.

"It's not so much the boyfriend I'd worry about. You said he seemed ok. It's the dad." Dean said, "This is a guy who lost his brother and his wife to our guys." Dean reminded him, "I highly doubt he's gonna be just fine with you living five minutes away." He said.

"You saying I should be scared?" Punk asked.

"Yeah you're damn right." Dean nodded, "And with Liesel living there, I bet you he's asking her all sorts about you, and she'll happily be telling him because she doesn't know how this stuff all works." Dean said, "You gotta get her out of that house-"

"Well that isn't gonna happen." Punk said.

"Then just watch your back." Dean said as Punk sighed, running his hands through his hair. Everything just seemed to be falling apart. He didn't even feel threatened. He was beyond the point of feeling anything.

* * *

 **A/N: Looking bad for the Brooks family. Explosive few chapters coming up. Everything is gonna kick off. Review review review and let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Where you going, Harper?" Punk asked, just getting in the door from work as his daughter rushed by him, going back in her footsteps and turning around to face him.

"I'm going out with Liesel and Scott." Harper said as Punk just nodded.

"Well… you got money?" He asked her.

"Liesel is paying. I think we're just going to the movies or something." She said as Punk just nodded.

"Ok, well be careful." Punk told her as she nodded.

"I will." She forced a smile, opening the front door and rushing away out. She had been facing a tough few weeks as it was without her father having his own secrets. She was still having trouble at school, having been left with no friends. She was finding it hard to cope and get by, but she had her brother and sister keeping her right.

Punk headed on into the house, noticing that there was no one downstairs, walking upstairs, looking through the gap in Jay's room door, noticing he was fast asleep in his bed, still in his training kit, his bag dumped downstairs at the front door. He worked his socks off all the time. He didn't blame him.

He headed into his own bedroom where he had been thankfully allowed back into, spotting AJ folding up some baby clothes they had bought a month or so back, before everything had blew up in their faces. And then it made him remember he had forgotten to order the crib.

"Shit, I forgot to order that crib." Punk placed his hand on his forehead as AJ nodded, staring across at him. She knew he wasn't completely on this planet right now, but they were just one and a half months from meeting their daughter, and they hadn't even sorted out an extension to the house. The option to move just wasn't an option.

"I ordered it this morning." AJ said in a harsh tone, "It wasn't the one I wanted, they didn't have any in stock. So I got the next best one. Seeing as she will be born soon." AJ reminded him.

"I'm sorry. I totally forgot." He shook his head.

"And the extension… we can't get it." AJ said, "Our house is semi detached. Apparently you can't get an extension to those types of houses. So in other room there is no room for her." AJ stressed.

"We'll make room, April." Punk said, "It's not like Liesel is even using her room." He said quietly.

"One daughter out, one daughter in. Is that how you see it?" She asked him as he shook his head.

"Of course I don't." Punk shook his head, "If you're just gonna try pick fights with me all of the time then I'm not sure why I even bother coming home." He shook his head.

"Don't come home then." She spat.

"What is wrong with you?!" Punk yelled, "I need you on my side here. Why do you hate me?" He asked her.

"Because everything you done… It's completely unforgivable." She shook her head.

"Weren't saying that when I came home every night from a job all those years ago and fucked you. Didn't hear you complaining then." He spat, going beyond the point of being calm and chilled. He wasn't the man that his family thought he was. He'd done bad things, but he wasn't a bad man. He still loved his family with everything he had. And he was just losing his temper now. He really didn't have a choice back then. No one had the choice under Jack Brooks' supervision. He thought his wife knew that.

"I was young and stupid back then. I've been such an idiot. For so long." She shook her head.

"Is this you or the hormones talking?" He asked.

"Shut up." AJ spat, "This is me." She said, "Me for the first time feeling sick to my stomach from what you done." AJ said, "Children, Phil!" She screamed, "What if that was our children? Our babies… blown up into dust because of a stupid, selfish man!" She shouted as he turned away, never wanting to imagine such a thing, "You really don't know what you've done. How many people you've hurt." She shook her head.

"I do know! It lives with me every day." Punk spat, "It lives with me when I wake up, when I go to bed at night. But you know the one thing that gets me through, my family." Punk spat, "And now I feel like I don't even have that."

"I can't describe to you how much I can't stand the sight of you right now." She shook her head as their room door creaked open, Jay standing as his parents turned around.

"Go downstairs, Jay." Punk said as Jay stood still.

"Stop shouting at her." Jay looked across at him, "She doesn't need it right now." He said, being the one person that had noticed his mom had been really struggling these past few weeks with the pregnancy.

"Go to your room, kid." Punk shook his head, not in the mood to be told what to do from his fifteen year old son.

"Don't tell him what to do." AJ shook her head, holding onto the headboard of their bed, her pain going unnoticed as she tried to hold it back.

"I think you should just go." Jay said as Punk turned around to him, just extremely close to losing it.

"Yeah?" Punk laughed, "Why don't you make me?" He smiled, "You have no idea how lucky you are." He spat, inching closer to his son, "When I was fifteen, my uncle was beating me up and down the hallways for not taking out the right people." He said.

"And you're proud of that, are you?" Jay smiled, watching his father grab him by the top of his shirt, pushing him against the wall whilst AJ scrambled at the sight, pushing past her pain and making her way over to her husband and son.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled, pushing Punk hard as he stumbled over, letting Jay go. She pulled Jay behind her, "Don't you dare put your hands on him again or I'll cut them off." She spat, "Get out of this house. Get out right now!" She yelled as Punk backed away, running his hand through his hair as he realised his temper had got the best of him, completely losing his self control with his son of all people. He felt so ashamed, and for once in his life, he felt like the man he was defending he wasn't. He felt like the man his family thought he was. Maybe he was? Maybe that was just it.

AJ watched as he walked away willingly. If there was one thing he was good at, was knowing when he was in the wrong, and he couldn't have been any more in the wrong than right now.

"Are you ok?" AJ turned to Jay who just nodded, not phased by his father's violent outburst.

"I'm alright, mom." He nodded convincingly as AJ nodded, rubbing her tummy as she continued to feel the sharp pain, "Are you alright?" Jay asked her.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." AJ shook her head, noticing Jay was looking down to her jeans, a place where she didn't expect him to ever be caught in a trance at.

"Uh… mom..." Jay looked up at her as AJ looked down where he had been looking, noticing her jeans soaking below, her waters having just broken unannounced.

"I'm too early." AJ shook her head.

"You have to go to hospital. I have to get dad." Jay said as AJ shook her head.

"No. Leave him. It could just be… just be false labour. That happens sometimes." She said, trying to convince herself and him.

"I don't think it's false, mom." Jay cringed, watching as she doubled over, wincing in pain, "We gotta get you to the hospital."

* * *

"That was a good movie." Harper smiled as she and Liesel began walking home later on after their movie had finished. It had gone dark outside, "Shame Scott couldn't make it." Harper said.

"He has his final History exam tomorrow. He's been stressing about it since forever. He really wants to do well." She said, "We can always go another time together." She said.

"Yeah. I'm sure he'll do fine." Harper smiled as Liesel nodded.

"How is everyone?" Liesel asked. It had been weird this month not being in her own. Although she loved being with Scott, sometimes it was all a little too much, and all she wanted was to be in her own bed with her own home comforts, but she was still not ready to face her father.

"I don't know." Harper said honestly, "Mom and dad don't talk much anymore. Jay completely ignores dad. I think I'm the only one that actually talks to him." She admitted.

"Mom's still mad with him?" Liesel asked. She had figured her mom and dad would make in, they always did.

"Yeah. They're always fighting, that is when they're actually talking to one another. I think mom has just had enough. She's always exhausted." She said.

"Why do you still talk to him?" Liesel asked.

"Because he has no one." Harper said, "And he's our dad." She reminded Liesel, "Despite what he's done to other people, he's always loved us, and done his best for us." She said, "And it obviously was harder back then." Harper said.

"He's still done dispicable things, Harper." Liesel said as Harper nodded.

"I know that. I just think we all need to take it easy on him. I'm afraid he's gonna have a mental breakdown soon." She admitted.

"What makes you think he will?" Liesel said.

"He's just been looking so down this month. He doesn't speak much. He just sits and stares into space. I don't like seeing him like that." Harper said.

"Doesn't it bother you what he done?" Liesel asked.

"It does. I hate it. Of course I hate it. But he's our dad. Whatever he done in the past, it's in the past. He loves us. All of us." She said, " _You know he'd be there in a heartbeat if we needed him"_

Just as Liesel nodded in agreement, listening to her sister and her words, a van drove up beside them unnoticed, the side door sliding open as their hair was both yanked to grab them, black backs getting shoved over their heads, their screams not coming to much as hands covered their mouths.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh. Punk's losing it. AJ's gone into labour. The girls are in trouble. So much happening. Let's see how it all plays out. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Liesel!"

Liesel opened her eyes, looking around at her surroundings, about to move her body when she realised her arms were tied behind her around a pole whilst her legs were tied together as she lay on the ground, facing her sister who was opposite of her, completely terrified.

"It's alright, just stay calm." Liesel said, looking across at her frightened sister, "We'll get out of here." She said calmly, deep down completely terrified.

"I can't get my phone out-" Harper cried, "I can't get my phone out to phone dad-"

"No need." A voice echoed, footsteps padding into the abandoned building, stepping into the light as Liesel realised it was Scott's father, never being more relieved.

"Oh, thank God." Liesel sighed, "You have to get us out of here. I don't know who took us or… or what they want, but you have to help us." Liesel said frantically as Curt smiled, scuffing his way over to her and crouching down, stroking her cheek as Liesel looked up at him.

"It was me who took you, Liesel." He smiled as Liesel's facial features dropped completely, "But don't worry, I have called your father. In fact, I sent him a little picture of you both before you woke up. I doubt it'll take him long to find you girls. After all, he does love you. Doen't he." Curt smiled as Liesel shook her head.

"Why would you… Why are you doing this? We haven't done anything to you." Liesel said.

"Please let us go." Harper panicked, feeling one of her panic attacks coming on, her breathing becoming short and fast as she realised she was in complete dangerous.

"You really should have stayed with your father, Liesel. You really don't know how this game works, do you?" He smiled.

"This isn't a game." Liesel said, "Why are you using us?" Liesel asked, noticing as other men began to enter the room, large men, men who looked like pure evil. The room felt cold immediately.

"To get to your father, of course." Curt smiled, "Not long until he gets here now." Curt eyed up his watch with a smile.

"Where is Scott?" Liesel asked, watching as Harper tried wriggling around restlessly, terrified of the situation, panicking like crazy, losing her breath, "Please, can you get her a drink." Liesel asked as Curt turned to Harper.

"She's fine." Curt shook his head.

"She isn't breathing!" Liesel yelled, "Please." She pleaded.

"Fine." Curt rolled his eyes, "One of you get her a drink." He said to the other men, "And to answer your question..."

"I'm here." Scott said, walking in through the door as Liesel watched him, a smirk on his mouth as he stood beside his father proudly, "You alright down there?" He laughed as Liesel gasped.

"I trusted you." Liesel said, "I thought- I thought-"

"You thought what? That I'd be fine with your scum father taking out my entire family?" Scott walked over to her, crouching down to her, tilting her chin up to look at him, "I just used you, to help my dad out." He said, "You were a good fuck. But that's about it." He whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Don't cry. The worst has yet to happen." He stood back up straight, walking back over to his father who was laughing coldly.

"Should have listened to your father, Liesel. He's actually a very, very smart man. He knew my son would hurt you before you even knew his name." Curt smiled as Liesel just turned away, suddenly feeling frightened and weak like never before, looking over to her sister who was crying, her only source to water was being forced it from a strange man who held it to her lips. And suddenly, she wished for her father. She wished for the man she thought she hated and would never forgive. She wished for him to come get them and make everything better, just like he always did.

"Please, let us go." Harper cried, just that little bit more vulnerable than Liesel. Younger and more frightened. Easily scared at the best of times.

Just as Curt was about to tell her to shut up, the door burst open, Punk tumbling in whilst Dean, Sami and other boys that he knew from his past days followed. He was a smart man. He didn't come alone.

* * *

"You have to get your father." AJ groaned, clutching Jay's shirt as she lay on her side in the hospital bed, losing her mind with the pain, having only her son to help her through it who was (no offence) pretty useless. He was trying, god bless him, he was, but he wasn't coping very well with everything that was going on

"I've tried calling him. He won't answer." Jay said, "I- I'll just go wait outside. Let you get on with it." He tried for an easy escape as she pulled him back.

"I need you here." AJ pleaded, "I can't do this by myself. You need to be here." She told him as he gulped.

"Ok, April… let's see how we're doing." A midwife walked back into the room as AJ turned onto her back again, letting the midwife check her out whilst Jay stood looking down at the ground, "Looks like you're ready to go, April."

"But… But she won't make it. It's too early." AJ shook her head with fear.

"You're nearly eight months right?" The midwife asked, calling in for other midwives to prepare for the birth.

"Yeah." AJ gasped.

"Ok, well she might be a little underweight, but she'll be in good hands. I promise." The midwife smiled, "We'll get her out safely, and any attention she might need, she'll get it. There's nothing to be afraid of. Her heartbeat is incredibly strong in there." She smiled, having listened to the heartbeat as soon as AJ got into the hospital, "Is this your birthing partner?" The midwife looked over to Jay who was definitely way too young to be a father.

"Y-Yeah… yeah, he's my son." AJ nodded as the midwife smiled.

"Ok, well I'm not sure if you or he looks more frightened, but there really isn't anything to be scared of. We'll get her out safely." The midwife said, "You ready to start pushing?" She asked as AJ nodded, sitting up as Jay stood helplessly. It wasn't like he'd ever done this before. It was all pretty horrific if you asked him.

"Give me your hand!" AJ demanded, not giving him a choice as she latched onto his hand, so used to that hand being tattooed and caressing, but not this time, this time she had her son, and whether she liked it or not, this baby girl was eager to come tonight.

"Ok, April… next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." The midwife instructed as AJ nodded. She'd had three babies already and somehow the pain still felt unreal and like nothing she'd felt before.

Jay wasn't sure what to do or say, but he realised that he had to encourage his mom, or else she was just gonna give up. His dad wasn't here for her, but he was and he was going to do his best to make sure he helped his mom the best he could.

"You can do this, mom." Jay nodded as AJ smiled, feeling a contraction right round the corner, crushing her son's hand through no fault of her own as he yelped a little as she pushed as hard as she could. She'd apologise for his hand later, but right now, she was squeezing the hell out of it if she wanted to.

* * *

"It was nice of you to show, Phil." Curt smiled as Punk spotted Scott standing beside his father.

"You." Punk spat, "You little fucking bastard-" He went to go for Scott when Dean pulled him back.

"Take it easy." Dean told him.

"Like mother like daughter." Curt smiled, "Easily led on by a horrible man." Curt laughed.

"He isn't a man." Punk laughed, "Give me my daughter's." Punk spat.

"They've been ever so brave." Curt smiled, "Must get that from you." Curt nodded.

"Look man-" Dean began, "You have beef with Phil, not the girls, let us take them home. They really have nothing to do with this. Any of it." Dean said.

"They're bate." Curt smiled, "Prettiest bate I've ever seen actually. You must be so proud." Curt said as Punk glared at them.

"Let them go. You can do what you want with me. Put a bullet between my eyes, but you let them go first." Punk said, "They've done nothing."

"You know… I always planned to do this when they were younger. But this way is actually much better. Now they really have a feel of what's going on. They'll remember this forever." Curt smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" Punk asked.

"You really have to ask?" Curt laughed, "C'mon, Phil. You can tell whoever you want that you didn't know who was in that warehouse eighteen year ago. But you knew fine well what you were doing. You took my wife from me. My brother and my sister. My nieces and nephews." He said.

"I didn't know!" Punk shouted, "How many times do I have to say."

"You can say it as many times as you want. Still doesn't change the fact you done it. Doesn't bring my wife back from the dead. Does it?" He said as Punk shook his head.

"What's it got to do with my daughter's? Just let them go home. Let them leave with Dean and Sami, and you can have me all to yourself." He said willingly as Liesel cried at the thought. She wasn't leaving her father behind. She'd never leave him behind.

Liesel watched from at the back of the building, looking over at Harper as she seen a man walk out of the shadows from the back door, as silent as a mouse, as if he knew how to be unnoticed, watching him raise his finger to his lips to both her and Harper, bending down and untying Harper.

"Don't move." The voice told Harper, "You can trust me." He told her as she nodded silently.

The girls were at the very back of the building whilst the feud between Punk and Curt took place at the top, with all the other guys surrounding, Liesel and Harper were going unnoticed, which meant the stranger in the shadows was going unnoticed.

"Who-Who are you?" Liesel whispered, feeling the older man untie her hands from behind. He was barely a spring chicken. He was very old, but still probably looked good for his age. He dressed like a traditional gang member that she stereotypically thought of. Black bonnet hat. Long black coat. Black gloves.

"Just stay quiet." The man whispered, "I'm gonna get you out of here." He said.

"I'm not leaving my dad." Liesel said firmly.

"I'd never leave your father behind." He said, standing up straight as he stood behind the pole, looking over at his nephew with a smile, "Never."

* * *

 **A/N: There's only two possibilities of who it could be! Review and let me know who you think it is that's came to save the day? How will AJ and Jay gotten on with the new arrival? Will Punk and the girls get out ok? Find out in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Glad you are all enjoying the story with the twists and turns. Let's see how everything plays out. Enjoy and review once you've gave a read. Your words mean the world! Thanks.**

* * *

"So what are you going to do to them? Torture them in front of me? Torture me in front of them? Because whatever it is, it isn't going to happen. I've been doing this stuff since I was thirteen. I won't let you hurt anyone I love." Punk shook his head as Curt laughed.

"You might have done it since you were thirteen, Phil. But you also haven't been in action, if you'd call it that, for around seventeen years." Curt pointed out, "I suspect you're gonna be rusty, and all of your friends you've brought with you." Curt smiled whilst Dean clenched his fists beside Punk.

"This shit never leaves you." Punk said, "You should know that." He said, "Let my daughter's go, and that'll be it." Punk pleaded, "They haven't done anything to deserve this, besides being my kids." Punk said.

"And what an unfortunate thing to be." Curt laughed, "Having you as a father must be a complete nightmare. An evil man who tries to justify his dirty actions, when he knows fine well what he done all these years ago was unforgivable."

"I love my family." Punk said, looking past Curt, noticing suddenly that the girls had disappeared. They no longer sat on the ground with their hands and legs tied up, they were gone, and the rope that was holding them restrained was lying on the ground.

"What did you do with them?" Punk grabbed Curt by the neck, "Where are they?!" He yelled harshly, completely worried that both Liesel and Harper had disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Let him answer, Punk." Dean tapped Punk, noticing Curt trying to say something, it not coming out clear due to Punks hand around his throat.

Punk threw him down on the ground as he watched Curt look back at the missing spots where the girls were, "How did they..." Curt shook his head, "Did one of you untie them?" Curt looked to the group of men that surrounded him, on his side, all of them shaking their heads, "Why weren't you keeping an eye on them?!" He yelled, getting to his feet as Punk began to smile, realising that his daughter's had freed themselves.

"Well they're definitely your kids." Curt spat, not in the mood to play games anymore, knowing he now didn't have a one up on Punk by kidnapping his daughter's and having control over them. He really couldn't believe they had managed to escape, "I don't know about you, but I'm not really in the mood to talk anymore." Curt rolled his long shirt sleeves up his arms.

Punk just smirked. It'd been a while since he'd had a scrap, and his blood was sizzling with the thought of this man kidnapping and putting his hands on his daughter's. If he wanted a fight, he'd give him one.

Of course as soon as Punk and Curt went at it, the old and long term friends Punk had brought with him went for the friends Curt had brought, a brawl breaking out in the abandoned building.

* * *

Just outside the building, round the back was Liesel and Harper with the man who had free'd them and got them out of the building safely. He had given Liesel the keys to his car and had yet to even explain who he was to them.

"You-You promise you'll help our dad?" Harper said, still shaking with fear.

"I promise." The older man smiled.

"You have to tell us who you are before you promise us anything." Liesel said.

"I'm an old friend of your dad's." He smiled as Liesel looked him up and down, a thought coming to her mind.

"You're Jack, aren't you?" She asked as the man just chuckled a little as Liesel smiled, taking that as a yes.

"Just get going, we'll have plenty time to talk." The man told her, "Your mom is at the hospital-"

"What? Why?" Liesel shook her head.

"She's having the baby."

"How do you-" Harper began but Liesel grabbed her, getting in the car quickly and quickly speeding away, not wasting anymore time than they had to. Their mom needed them. Their dad had this 'old friend' to help him that Liesel believed was on their side.

* * *

"Our mom… our mom she's having a baby." Liesel and Harper practically fell into the hospital reception as the receptionist jumped at the sudden commotion.

"What's her name?" The receptionist asked.

"April. April Brooks." Liesel said as the receptionist looked up the files on the computer.

"She's in the maternity ward on the fourth floor. Room 66." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Liesel and Harper gasped after one another, getting the lift to the fourth floor and rushing their way around the unit to find the room they had been directed to, eventually finding it and bursting through the door together, watching their brother put his finger to his lips whilst they noticed their mother fast asleep.

"Shh… She's just fell asleep." Jay said quietly, "Both of them actually." He smiled as the girls tip toed their way around the bed, heading to the bassinet, ten little wriggling fingers and ten little wriggling toes catching their eyes as their baby sister lay asleep. She was absolutely tiny but so beautiful.

"She's so cute." Harper gasped, stroking the baby's cheek softly, "She's so soft." She gushed as Liesel smiled. She'd been in this position twice before, but this time something felt different. Maybe it was because they were all older, but she just couldn't stop staring at her baby sister.

"Is she healthy? Are they both ok?" Liesel asked Jay who nodded with a smile.

"Mom is good. Baby is a bit underweight but she's gonna be fine." He smiled, having been keeping watch over his mom and baby sister for the past hour now since his mom had given birth, "You guys haven't spoken to dad, have you?" Jay asked.

"Actually..." Harper looked up to Liesel.

* * *

"C'mon, you bastard. Where's your fight now?" Curt spat, towering over Punk who rolled around the ground in pain, bleeding, not sure where from, but bleeding anyway. He thought he had a one up on Curt at the beginning, but then the tables turned and his old age began to kick in, and he realised he was no teen or experienced young adult anymore. Maybe he was rusty.

"This for my wife." Curt spat, crouching down and punching him hard, the blood spilling out of his mouth as a crunching noise echoed the building.

"And this is for my brother." Curt said, again, connected his fist hard against Punk's face, having to hold him up to get a good aim from his limp body weakening.

"And this-" Curt was paused in mid sentence his clenched fist that was held in the air in aim for Punk's face again was grabbed as he stood up straight and was spun to face a man dressed in black.

"Step away from my nephew." The man croaked as Punk looked up, figuring he was already dead and in Heaven, or perhaps he was in hell, because in front of him, stood his Uncle Dennis, just how he remembered him, if not, looking better than how he remembered him.

"Dennis Brooks?" Curt laughed, "Oh, I've hit the jackpot tonight." Curt laughed as Dennis grabbed him around the throat viciously.

"No you haven't, boy." Dennis croaked in his old fashioned ways, "The only thing you'll be hitting is the deck." He threatened as Curt laughed.

Punk managed to get to his feet eventually, only to be taken back down to the ground by Scott. He was trying to process that he had actually just seen his Uncle Dennis again, yet the thought of this little runt hurting his daughter overtook him, giving him all the strength he needed to counter the boys efforts to keep him down, kicking and punching into him, giving him everything he deserved. No one hurt his daughter like that and got away with it. No one used his daughter like the way he had. No one.

Around fifteen minutes later, Punk got to his feet, stumbling away from a lifeless Scott, backing away and bumping his back against another back, turning around and looking on at his Uncle, turning to the side to see Curt lying on the ground, not moving.

"66 years of age and I still got it." Dennis smiled as Punk looked across in disbelief.

"H-How… You… you died. You were dead. You..."

"You really think my own brother killed me?" Dennis laughed, "Jack was an awful person, but he loved his family." Dennis said, "I'd love to stand and talk to you about how I've faked a death for eighteen years to benefit you, but April has had the baby." Dennis said as Punk eyes widened.

"She's too early? How-How do you know? Is she ok? Are they ok?" Punk asked frantically, not being able to stand still.

"Just go see her, boy." Dennis ordered.

"But this place is-" He looked around at the bodies.

"I'll take care of it. Go… go see the baby." Dennis shoved him with a slap on the back, watching him run out of the building frantically as Dennis turned back to the scene in front of him, watching a familiar face approach him.

"I'm pretty sure you died." Dean looked up at Dennis with alert and disbelief eyes, wiping his bloody nose.

"And I'm sure you knocked up my niece when she was just a kid, but that's another story, isn't it?" Dennis smiled as Dean gulped, not having missed Dennis or Jack's frightening ways, "C'mon, help me get this place cleaned up." Dennis patted Dean on the shoulder, "All of you." He turned to all the reinforcements Punk had brought with him.

* * *

"April!" Punk shouted as he came crashing into the hospital room, watching his three children and wife turn quickly to look at him, all of them hushing him with hand gestures and sh's. And why? Because in his wife's arms was a wrapped up bundle, sleeping peacefully.

Liesel sighed with relief to herself, worrying that she wouldn't see her father walk through that door again.

"Why did she come early?" Punk asked like an upset child, "I can't believe I missed it."

"You're here now." AJ smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her whilst looking down at the baby girl. Tiny but perfect. His heart swelled with pride just like it did in previous time.

"She's perfect." Punk said in disbelief.

"She is." AJ smiled, leaning into him, having forgot about their argument before, not being able to help lean into him with comfort whilst he kissed her head. Despite his bloody nose and his black eye, he was here, and he was breathing. It was all she needed.

Liesel made her way round to her father, wrapping her arms around him unexpectedly, hugging him tightly as he hugged back, never taking the hug she gave for granted, "It was Jack that helped us, wasn't it?" She whispered to him without anyone hearing as Punk laughed a little.

"No." Punk shook his head, only now just realising that it was Dennis who got the girls to safety. When he seen him, he'd thank him properly, "It was Dennis."

"I thought it was Jack." Liesel frowned, having been so sure.

"They look alike. And I guess it's always Jack I talk about." Punk said quietly to her whilst Jay and Harper crowded the baby again, not being able to take their eyes off her, "You were really brave." He nodded to her.

"Only because I knew my dad was coming for me." She smiled, "I'm sorry for-"

"What are you two whispering about?" AJ asked them, "The girls have already told me where you were, Phil." She looked up at him as he gulped, "And I don't care. I'm just glad you're all ok." She smiled. The girls had briefly told her what had happened with Curt and their dad managing to get them.

Liesel just smiled as did Punk, "So, we got a name for her yet?" Punk asked, having talked with AJ very vaguely about names.

"I want Jay to name her." AJ smiled to her son as Jay laughed but then realised she was being serious.

"Why me?" Jay asked.

"You were here. You helped me. You held her first. I want you to name her." She smiled as Punk cringed.

"I feel sorry for you already, baby." Punk smiled as he stroked the baby's cheek, "Can I have a hold?" He asked as AJ passed her to him, letting him hold her as he smiled down at her. It still felt unreal, even after three babies previously. The feeling never changed. It was so overwhelming, and his daughter was truly gorgeous.

"Alright, I got a name." Jay smiled as all eyes were on him.

"Here it comes." Punk joked as AJ nudged him softly.

"Faye." Jay smiled, "It means a new beginning." He said, "And my name is kinda in there with it." He smirked a little as AJ looked up at Punk who smiled, looking down at the baby girl and nodding.

"Faye." He stroked the baby girls cheek, "Suits her." He nodded.

"It's beautiful." AJ smiled to her son who nodded proudly.

"Hi, Faye." Harper smiled over, looking down at her sister with a smile as Liesel then took hold of her small hand that could only fit around one of her fingers. She was beautiful and she was healthy, and her family were all together with her.

* * *

 **A/N: Awe! Sweet baby Faye. Everyone is ok. And Dennis saved the day. I might start being a poet lol. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Story will be winding down now, but still tune in, the aftermath with Dennis is coming, as well as the kids and AJ and Punk adjusting to the new baby. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Now that we're finally alone, are you gonna tell me what happened whilst I was here depending on my frightened son for comfort and not you." She said as Punk laughed a little.

The kids had gone to the cafeteria for some food. It was 1am, but they were starving, as they so over exaggeratedly put it. Liesel and Harper had filled Jay and AJ in about what happened very briefly, they were still a little shook up, and AJ figured that now she had some time alone with her husband, he could let her in on what had happened.

"Was he good?" Punk smiled, referring to their son not being able to help laugh. Poor Jay. He always got stick in situations he never wanted to be in, but no matter, he always pulled through them just like he had done with this. He sat on the armchair beside AJ's bed, looking over into the bassinet where Faye lay fast asleep. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Just as good as you would have been." AJ smiled, "He did look close to barfing a few times, but he didn't leave my side." She said, "I'm just glad I had someone. Now stop avoiding the question. Tell me what happened." She said, insisting on knowing everything.

"Well I take it Curt got his hands on the girls when they were coming back from the movies. He took them to some building, not long away from Invictus, had them tied up, called me to tell me where he was and that he had them." Punk said as AJ sighed. She hated to know her daughter's were frightened and in danger. It was a mother's worst nightmare, "I wasn't stupid, I called Dean and Sami, and a few other guys that I knew from a few years back, and we headed over to where Curt told me he was." He explained.

"Were they hurt? Did he hurt them?" AJ asked.

"Not from what I could see. I actually haven't got a chance to properly speak to them yet. Everything has been happening so fast." Punk said as AJ nodded in agreement. She woke up this morning and the last thing she expected was to have had her baby girl later on in the night, "But anyway, I was talking with Curt, and then I looked up and the girls were gone. I thought he'd taken them some place else, or he'd done something to them, but… it was my Uncle Dennis." Punk said as AJ shook her head.

"Dennis?" She asked, "I thought he-"

"Yeah, so did I. But apparently not." Punk said, "He helped me take out Curt and that no good little runt that set Liesel up." Punk said, "Saved my life actually. Hadn't he helped me, I'd probably have died." He said, feeling overwhelmed and thankful. He had to thank his Uncle very soon.

"Liesel really liked him." AJ sighed, "Do you think she's ok?" She asked.

"She'll get over the scum." Punk grunted.

"I'm just glad you're all ok." She said, "Come give me a kiss." She waved him over as he stood up, sitting next to her on the bed, leaning down and giving her a soft kiss that she enjoyed very much.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." He said.

"No, I'm sorry." AJ shook her head, "I've been so unfair on you recently." She said, "I've just been so exhausted, and then Liesel left, and I blamed you, and I just… I shouldn't have treated you like I did." She said, "You know I'm always gonna love you." She told him as he smiled.

"I know." Punk nodded, "But I shouldn't have got in your face or lost my temper with you… or Jay." He said, "I just felt like you all hated me." He said.

"We all love you." AJ told him, "Including Faye. She loves her daddy already." AJ smiled, it feeling weird to use that term again, not having used it in such a long time. It felt nice. She was so excited to have a newborn. It'd been so long.

"She does love her daddy." Punk smiled, looking over into the bassinet, "Don't you, baby girl?" Punk smiled, "God, she's perfect." He gasped, noticing AJ yawning whilst leaning back in bed. She had to be exhausted. She only had around an hours sleep after giving birth. He wanted her to rest, "I'm gonna go check on the kids. You get some sleep, ok?" He stood up, stroking her cheek as she nodded.

"You're gonna have to get emergency car seat, crib, outfit to bring her home in, diapers, pacifiers-" She listed as he laughed.

"I'll sort it. Don't you worry." He smiled. Since Faye had come earlier than expected, they still hadn't got a lot of things they needed. But he could wiz to the store and get everything quickly. He had his three other children to help out too.

"Mhm… thank you." AJ smiled with a sigh of relaxation, finding a comfortable position in bed which was hard to do after just a few hours of giving birth, "Make sure the kids are you ok, yeah?" She said as he nodded.

"You get some rest." He told her, leaning forward and kissing her head, turning round to his other girl and looking down at her sleeping away, "And you be good for mommy, baby girl. No tears." He said, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her soft head, turning back to see AJ already fast asleep. He smiled. He'd seen this sight many times before and it never failed to make him smile.

* * *

"I give you thirty dollars and you spend it on cakes and milkshakes?" Punk approached his children in the cafeteria who were being extremely noisy. But they seemed to be the only ones in the place anyway.

"Kitchen was closed." Harper said, "Didn't have a choice." She shrugged as Punk just nodded, sliding into the booth beside Jay, facing Harper and Liesel who he thanked God didn't have a mark on them.

"You girls ok?" He asked them.

"Yeah." Harper nodded.

"We're fine, dad." Liesel smiled, "Really."

"You'd tell me if any of you were hurt, wouldn't you?" He asked as they both nodded.

"We're ok. It was a little scary, but we're fine." Harper nodded as Punk just smiled. They were brave girls. And that wasn't a quality they took from him. They'd taken that straight from their strong mother.

"And you..." Punk turned to Jay, "I'm sorry for putting my hands on you and losing my temper." He said as Jay just shook his head.

"Didn't fuss me." Jay said, "You aren't actually that intimidating." He said as Punk nodded.

"Good to know. Thanks." He nodded as Liesel and Harper laughed a little, "And thank you for being brave for your mother. She really needed someone, and you were there. Isn't easy watching her in all that pain, is it?" He asked Jay who shook his head.

"And then all the blood." Jay rolled his eyes, "Babies are really ugly when they're born." He announced as Punk laughed.

"You had to be the ugliest when you were born." Punk said as Jay rolled his eyes, "Midwife said you got bumped on your way out. Had a black eye, screwed up little eyes, crooked little mouth. I remember Liesel asked if you'd fell." Punk said as Jay laughed.

"Where is this new baby?" A voice echoed behind them as all four of them turned to look as Dennis stood taking his gloves off.

"Uncle Dennis." Punk smiled, standing up and giving his uncle a friendly, warm hug, "Thanks for helping me back there." He said quietly, "Thanks for getting the girls out safe."

"What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't?" Dennis smiled, "I've missed you, my boy." Dennis said, patting Punk on the back as the kids watched closely, "Heaven all mighty..." Dennis gasped as Punk backed away, Dennis eyeing up Jay who sat looking at him, "You look just like your grandfather."

"Really?"

"Really?"

Both Punk and Jay said in sync. Of course Punk's own father was still a mystery to him. He'd only seen just a few pictures, but he thought about him all the time, and visited the grave a lot.

"Yeah." Dennis nodded, "Well, when he was that age of course." Dennis said, "I'm your Uncle Dennis." Dennis introduced himself, putting his hand out as Jay shook it, the handshake really shaking him as Dennis shook it rapidly, "And you girls, I've met you, but it wasn't really a good time." He said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said, shaking Harper and Liesel's hands who smiled.

"So how are you even alive?" Punk asked, taking a seat beside Jay again whilst Dennis pulled a seat over.

"Well, long story short, Jack asked me to leave. He thought you and I were getting too close and of course me and my big mouth was always convincing you to do the right thing, and Jack didn't like that." He said, "He gave me money to leave and not come back." Dennis said, "But I'd kept a close eye on you. I was closer than you thought. After Jack died, I figured you had no one. I knew you had Elise and your family and your friends, but you had no more blood left." Dennis said, "I still kept an eye on you. Kept an eye on the kids." He nodded to the three kids.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" Punk shook his head.

"Well you seemed to be getting by just fine. Until just a few months ago when this boy showed up." He turned to Liesel, "Could have told you he was trouble from the minute I laid eyes on him, sweetheart. You gotta learn how to tell them apart." He said as Liesel just looked down. She was still upset over what happened with Scott, and still in shock a little.

Punk just signalled for Dennis to tone it down a bit, spotting Liesel turn away and get lost in a daze. He didn't want her to be embarrassed or feel bad about herself.

"Anyway, I figured now that I'm here, and you know I'm here, I stick around for a bit." He said, "I want to get to know the kids." He said as Punk nodded with a smile.

"But what about your will… and the money you left me?" Punk shook his head with sudden confusion.

"It was all just set up, so you'd believe I was really dead." Dennis said, "Jack was a smart man." Dennis nodded.

"Yeah, he was." Punk said, probably knowing better than anyone.

"So… am I seeing this baby or what?" Dennis asked.

"Actually, her and April have just fell asleep." Punk said.

"I was wondering why you were all down here." Dennis said, "Very well, I'll come back in the morning. It'll give me a chance to get a gift for the little thing." He smiled.

"Actually… I was planning on taking a quick trip to the store to get some emergency stuff for the baby. She came early, so we still have stuff to get. We also have to arrange where she's gonna be sleeping… I mean, I know she'll be in her crib in my room, but… there's no room for her." Punk sighed as Dennis laughed.

"Me, your mother, your father and Jack all shared a room at one point in a foster home." Dennis said, "We can make room."

"Do we have to go? I haven't slept in nearly twenty four hours." Jay groaned.

"Stop winging, boy." Dennis stood up as Jay rolled his eyes, not sure if he liked this man very much, he was too much of a dictator, but he could see his dad appreciated him, and he was funny, a little.

"C'mon, we need all the help we can get." Punk said, "Girls, you're on clothes, diaper and pacifiers duty." Punk said as Liesel and Harper nodded, sliding out the booth.

"Jay, you go with Dennis and get a car seat and a crib." Punk said, watching Jay cringe at the thought of spending time with his mad uncle who he didn't even know, "I'll go home and figure out where we can start decorating room." He said.

Don't get him wrong, he and AJ had bought some things, but not everything. They had to pull together as a team to make sure everything was perfect for AJ and Faye coming home.

* * *

 **A/N: Mad uncle Dennis is sticking around then I suppose. Wonder if they'll manage to make room for the baby and get everything they need. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: It's a wrap for this one. Hope you all enjoyed the story. Thought it would be different to deal with older children than young, and it was actually really fun. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Within twenty four hours, Punk and his team had managed to get everything they needed for the baby coming home in a few days, not to mention he'd figured out where the baby was actually gonna go. Liesel and Harper had agreed to sharing a room. It wasn't ideal for them, but it wasn't like it was a massive ask. Of course they picked the biggest room out of the two, which was Liesel's, to have and Punk had helped them move everything of Harper's into Liesel's room. Jay and Dennis helped of course.

"Why are you taking tablets?" Harper asked her mother, all of them having got back to the hospital the next to visit. They'd all managed to catch a few hours of sleep thankfully.

"Well, let's just say I can get a bit loopy after having a baby." AJ smiled to her, being put on her psychosis medication straight away, just like she had done with Harper and Jay, "Did you guys get some sleep?" AJ asked, looking over at Jay who was asleep on the armchair, whilst Punk fed Faye, pacing slowly back and forth, not being able to take his eyes off her.

"Some." Liesel nodded, "Did you sleep?" Liesel asked.

"She woke me at 3, then again at five, and then at seven." AJ nodded tiredly, "I got a few hours." She said as Liesel frowned.

"She isn't going to keep us all awake like Jay did, is she?" Harper asked as AJ laughed. Jay was a very noisy baby. Very noisy, especially through the night.

"She might." AJ nodded, "But we'll just have to deal with it." She told them just as Dennis walked through the door with flowers and a gift bag. AJ smiled. She never had any issues with Dennis. He was always lovely to her and encouraging Punk to always do the right thing, unlike Jack.

"Where is this beautiful baby?" Dennis smiled, peering over Punk's shoulder as he looked on at the small baby, "She's awful small." He said with shock, "Nonetheless, she's beautiful." He smiled, "And I can only assume she'll be the last." He laughed a little as Liesel folded her arms.

"She better be." Liesel said but with a smile.

"I'll leave these here for you, April. And this is just a little something for her." He sat the gift bag and flowers on the table beside AJ's bed.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, "It's nice to see you again." She nodded.

"It's nice to see you too." Dennis nodded, "All of you. Last time I was around, Liesel was just fresh out the packet." Dennis said, "And now there's four of you." He said, "So when are you getting out, April?" Dennis asked, making his way round to the armchair where Jay was sleeping, tapping him as he woke up.

"Up, boy. Give your Uncle Dennis a seat." Dennis said as Jay just groaned, "C'mon, wakey wakey. Up you get." Dennis pulled him up, barely letting him wake up as he took a seat on the armchair.

"I think they're gonna keep me in a few nights. What with my psychosis and with Faye being premature. I think they want to keep a closer eye on us." AJ said, "Which is good, because it gives Phil more time to figure out where the baby's room is going." AJ smiled over to Punk, "Right, babe?" She said as he nodded.

"Don't you worry." Punk smiled, "Punk has everything in control."

"Wait, what is psychosis?" Harper asked as Punk looked over at AJ.

"I just get a little out of character when I've had a baby. I see things that aren't there, and hear things that aren't there." AJ told them.

"So you go crazy?" Jay asked as Punk nudged him with his elbow.

"Well, yeah." AJ laughed at how vague but true Jay's words were. She'd never told them about her psychosis because it didn't seem necessary. She didn't think they were going to have another baby.

"Why do you go crazy? Is it because you get tired?" Harper asked.

"Well yeah, that can make it worse I suppose. But it's a common disorder. And it's genetic. My mom had it, I have it, and… there's probably a good chance you girls will get it." She nodded.

"Must be cool to see and hear things though." Harper said with fascination as AJ just shook her head.

"Ok, well how about this? I thought your father was the devil, and I thought God was helping me protect you when you were a baby." AJ looked at Liesel, "That's when we discovered I had it."

"She genuinely did think I was the devil." Punk nodded, looking at his children as they looked in shock.

"So no, it's not cool." AJ answered Harper, "But everything is under control with it now because I know about it. And I take my medication right away like I did when I had Harper and Jay." AJ smiled.

"I wanna see you go crazy." Jay laughed as Punk shook his head.

"Trust me, you don't." Punk told him, placing Faye down in her bassinet after enjoying a cuddle with her.

"She ok?" AJ asked him, leaning forward and looking over Faye as Punk nodded with a relaxed smile.

"She's fine." Punk nodded, smiling to his wife who lay her head back on the pillow, smiling around the room, thankful to have all her family with her. It really was the most important thing.

* * *

"You didn't have to put banners up, Phil." AJ shook her head, a few days later, walking up the steps to their house, Punk trailing behind with Faye in her car seat, the kids following behind.

"I've put banners up for every baby. She's no different." Punk reminded her as she nodded with a smile.

"They're very pink." She complimented.

"Liesel and Harper picked them out." Punk told her.

"Well I love them girls, thank you." She smiled back to Harper and Liesel, "Am I allowed to go upstairs?" She asked as Punk nodded with a smile.

"Might as well give Faye a tour of the house." Jay smiled.

"She's not seeing your room until you clean it." Punk told him as he just rolled his eyes, following AJ upstairs to watch her look at the baby's room.

She got to the top, looking at what used to be Harper's room door, noticing one of the banners on the door.

"Go in." Punk nodded to her as she slowly opened the door, walking into the room as she gasped, looking on at the newly decorated baby's room. There was cot, dressers, pink curtains, pink and white walls, little pink stuffed bunny rabbits lined along the window ledge, a rocking chair in the corner with a pink blanket hung over it.

"How did you- How… in such little time?" AJ turned around with glistening eyes.

"I had help." Punk smiled turning back to the kids who smiled.

"And you don't mind?" AJ asked Harper, who she assumed was no sharing a room with her sister.

"She deserves her own room. Plus, Liesel will be going to college after Summer anyway." Harper shrugged.

"If I get in." Liesel said, "You might be stuck with me."

"I don't mind, really." Harper smiled. It was worth it when she seen how happy her mom was.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, "Thank you." She whispered, looking up at Punk, hugging into him tightly as he kissed her head.

* * *

"Is everyone sleeping?" Liesel asked, tip-toeing into the living room late on that night, looking over at her father sitting on the couch with her baby sister fast asleep.

"I think so." Punk nodded, "Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked her.

"Harper was snoring." Liesel rolled her eyes, sitting down next to her father who laughed quietly, not wanting to disturb Faye, having taken her downstairs to settle her so her cries wouldn't wake AJ.

"You'll both get used to sharing a room. And like Harper said, you'll be heading off to college soon." Punk said, his heart shattering a little at the thought.

"If I get in." Liesel reminded him.

"You will." Punk nodded, "Trust me." He said as she smiled, appreciating his encouraging words.

"I'm really sorry for everything I said to you. I should have listened to you about Scott and… I shouldn't have chose him over you. I was stupid." She said.

"You were upset." Punk said, "And confused. You had a right to be mad, I'm not proud of everything I've done in the past, but I try to remind myself that I rose above it all, and done right by my family." He said.

"I just didn't expect it all." She admitted, "But you done what you had to back then, it was a different time." She said.

"We're ok then?" He smiled.

"We're ok." She said, looking down and frowning a little as he noticed sadness upon her.

"He really isn't worth it." Punk told her, knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

"I really liked him. And I thought… I thought he really liked me." Liesel said with a crack in her voice.

"You're gonna get hurt so many times before you find the right person. It's just… life." He shrugged as she sighed, "It sucks now, but it'll get better, and someone new will come around, and you'll forget all about Scott and what he done." He said as she sighed, resting into him, finding that shoulder to cry on that she didn't think she'd need.

"Will you be here the next time I get hurt?" She whimpered, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. One arm around her, one arm supporting Faye who was still fast asleep.

"Every time." Punk said, "I'll be here." He told her, kissing her head, listening to her quiet sobs, not sure if he felt young or old. Curled into him on one side was his eighteen year old daughter who's heart was broken and trying to mend, and on the other side was his few day old daughter who had her whole life ahead of her. It was extremely weird, but in a way it was peaceful. He'd raised Liesel into a smart, beautiful, independent young girl. He'd do the same for Faye.

* * *

 _Five months later…_

"Say dada. Can you say dada?" AJ sat on the living room floor, her legs in a basket with Faye in the middle, "Clap your hands, clap clap." She clapped Faye's hands for her.

"April, she's five months old. She isn't gonna start speaking until another few months." Punk told her.

"Tell daddy be quiet." AJ kissed Faye's head, "You'll say something when you want to say something." She smiled as Jay walked into the living room, for the first time, not wearing sweats and a dirty t-shirt. He had jeans on, clean jeans, with a sweatshirt on, the smell of his colone hitting both parents as they grew suspicious.

"Look, there's Jay." AJ smiled, pointing to Jay as Faye pointed to Jay. She really loved her brother, probably more than anything.

Whilst Jay waved to his sister, Punk gave him a good smell, "Got enough colone on?" He raised his eyebrows, "Where you going?" He asked.

"Just out with my friends." Jay shook his head as Punk laughed.

"Yeah, right." Punk laughed, "You're going on a date, aren't you?" He asked as AJ smiled whilst Jay went red.

"Phil." AJ shook her head but with a smile.

"Is it the girl you like? Has she agreed to go out with your ass." Punk laughed as Jay shook his head with embarrassment.

"Shut up." Jay shoved him just as the mail got posted through the letterbox. Jay went to leave the living room to get it when they suddenly heard a scramble upstairs.

"I'll get it, I'll get it!" Liesel rushed downstairs whilst Jay and Punk made their way out into the hall, with AJ following behind with Faye perched at her side, Harper walking down the stairs too.

"Well, what does it say?" Punk asked, watching Liesel's eyes race through the letter.

"I-I got a spot." She looked up, "I got in." She smiled, launching herself into her father who hugged her tightly.

"Told you." He said as the rest of her family congratulated her, extremely happy for her. She worked her socks off to get a place in college, and although she'd be leaving home for a while, her parents were extremely proud of her.

"I'm going out with Karen. I'll be home later." Harper announced to her parents who nodded, referring to her newly made friend that had moved to town. Ever since her old friends had abruptly and unfairly ditched her, she'd had no one, until she made friends with the new girl who was extremely nice. AJ and Punk had met her just the other day and she was a sweet girl.

"Ok, sweethear.t You need money?" Punk asked her as Harper shook her head.

"No. I'm good. I'll see you later." She said, rushing out of the house whilst AJ headed into the living room with Faye whilst Jay also got ready to leave.

"I need to go call Allison." Liesel said with excitement, rushing away upstairs as Punk smiled, turning his attention over to Jay.

"And I assume you need money?" Punk asked him with a smirk as he nodded, "Take her somewhere nice, yeah? No in-n-out or anything like that." He said, "You look good." He nodded as Jay smiled.

"Thanks." Jay said, taking the money from his dad and leaving, shutting the front door behind him as Punk made his way into the living room where AJ sat on the couch whilst Faye lay on her mat, catching her toes and giggling to herself.

"Why does everything happen at once with this family?" Punk asked, collapsing down beside her, about to let her reply when the front door opened, "I bet you it's Jay back to put on more colone." He sniggered as AJ smacked him.

"Leave him alone." AJ sighed.

"It's just me." Dennis announced, heading into the living room, "Hello, princess." He smiled over to Faye, "What are we having for dinner tonight?" Dennis collapsed on the couch.

"You know you don't have to come here for dinner every night, don't you?" Punk said.

Dennis had become more of a grandfather figure to the kids rather than an uncle. He was in the house almost every day to say hello, and always wound up staying for dinner. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his family.

"Well maybe if the food here wasn't so good, I wouldn't have to." He smiled, "So… what we having?" He asked as AJ and Punk looked at one another, smiling nonetheless. The house had never felt warmer.

* * *

 **And there it is. Everything worked out in the end. Hope you all enjoyed! I'll be back with a new story soon which I feel is quite new and refreshing. The title is: Natural Disaster. So you can prepare yourselves for what you think it might be about. Leave a review here to let me know what you thought of the story, and also be sure to look out for my new story coming very soon! Thanks again.**


End file.
